A Soldier's Story
by KC1327
Summary: Do you ever wish a character would've made a different choice? Well here's your chance! Guide Cadet Strife through his days at Shinra. The choices you make will effect the whole story line. Will you be able to prevent Zack's death? Or stop Sephiroth from going crazy? Do you have what it takes to be in SOLDIER? This is a romance story, but yaoi only. Rating will go up later.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This was inspired by a very…aggravating fanfiction I read earlier today. I won't go into detail, but the characters' decisions had me literally throwing my phone across the room from anger. The characters were acting like sorority girls in a horror movie (I have nothing against sorority girls, except in horror movies because they are always stupid and scream too much) so I got to thinking, the purpose of a fanfiction is basically to bring enjoyment to the writer and reader. If it fails to do one of those it should be considered a failure. Now I don't mean if you get a few people telling you they don't like it, because there will always be those people. No, I mean if you are getting a hundred messages telling you that all the characters are OOC you need to evaluate either your writing style or your plot. So I came up with an idea (which was reinforced after reading a fanfic with the similar idea). An interactive fanfiction! YOU decide what the character does, you make all of the major choices; taking the story in the direction you want it to go. The person you will be guiding is none other then….Cadet Cloud Strife! And this is a yaoi story; however it is not entirely focused on yaoi. I apologize for this relatively long Author's Note, without further adieu; here is A Soldier's Story!**

Cloud's breathing was erratic as he signed his name onto the small dotted line. This was it. This was his dream. He was finally joining SOLDIER. Cloud glanced up at the recruitment officer sitting in front of him. The man seemed positively bored; checking his watch every five seconds before glaring down at the new cadet.

"Um… is there anything else I need to do?" Cloud asked as he handed the paperwork back to the now openly impatient man.

"Nope. Welcome to Shinra's SOLDIER Cadet Program." The man practically threw the new papers into Cloud's face before waving him away so he could handle the next wide-eyed newcomer.

Cloud cautiously picked up the papers as if he feared they would bite him. Looking them over carefully, he noticed several different sheets of information. One of the papers was a map of the first thirty levels of the Shinra Tower. Cloud stared in awe as he tried to make sense of all of the different symbols and words; not to mention it seemed to unfold forever. Just when Cloud thought he had reached the last fold, he realized it had an entire set of folds more.

The small blonde had used maps before, but none as complex as this one. If he was being honest with himself, it appeared as if a five year old had taken a pen and just drawn different shapes and scribbles onto the paper before someone snatched it up and proceeded to label all of the scribbles.

Shaking his head slightly, Cloud moved on to the next paper. It was a paper titled "Guidelines and Regulations." It wasn't so much a paper, as it was a _book_; which happened to be at the least three inches thick.

Flipping the front cover open, Cloud silently read the first line.

"Cadets must abide by the rules and restrictions written in these pages. Failure to do so will result in immediate termination from the SOLDIER Program."

Cloud quickly snapped the book shut; his brain not wanting to even think of the word "termination" this early in.

Rearranging the small stack in his arms, the blonde youth pulled out the next paper. This was actually a piece of paper. It wasn't complex, or too difficult to understand. It had which dorm he had been assigned to; along with his schedule, where he had to go to pick up his uniform, and the name of his instructor, Corporeal Lee Tanton. Cloud shrugged his shoulders thoughtfully. That seemed simple enough.

Moving on to the next paper, Cloud sighed as he came to another book. However, this seemed much more appealing to the fifteen year old. It was all about the proper care for the standard sword that would be commissioned to him once he picked up his uniform, not to mention had a basic history of materia and basic sword stances and moves.

Even though that seemed extremely tempting, Cloud knew he needed to acquaint himself with the other papers as well. Turning his attention to the next paper in the bundle, he found it was a list of side jobs he could take on while training. Among them was dishwasher, caddy, cleaner, delivery….

Cloud paused on the delivery. That sounded much more interesting then all of the others. Of course he could not deny that a part of the reason it captured his attention was there was a glimmer of a chance that he would deliver something to his idol, General Sephiroth.

Shaking himself mentally, he moved on to the last page. Which, thank the Goddess, showed what time meals would be served and when snacks could be purchased.

Thinking carefully on his choices, Cloud decided what his next move would be.

Chapter 2: study the "Rules and Guidelines"

Chapter 3: Find the office where he would be given his uniform

Chapter 4: Study the book about caring for his sword, how to use materia, and sword stances.

Chapter 5: Find out about the delivery job before someone else took it

Chapter 6: Go get something to eat from the cafeteria, he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and he was starving!


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud thought it best to study the "Rules and Guidelines" before he got to ahead of himself, and there may be something in there that would help him to understand that map better.

Sitting down on a nearby bench, Cloud placed the book on his lap, wrung his hands nervously, and flipped the first page open. Staring at the almost difficult to read print, Cloud began trying to memorize all of the complex rules he was meant to follow during his training.

Honestly, some of these rules were just ridiculous. Who was going around hitting other cadets with dead chickens? Why was that rule needed? And who was putting fruit over their genitals and streaking through the Shinra Tower? Someone must've done that at some point or another right? Or else they wouldn't have made that a rule, right?

Sighing, Cloud closed the book, his eyes sore from all the reading he had done. He wasn't sure it was possible, but he thought he might've sprained one of his eye muscles.

The blonde stood, stretching his arms over his head. After his slight stretch he pulled the map out of the stack of papers and proceeded to find the office where he could receive his uniform.

Although he had to memorize a few pointless rules, Cloud had to admit that reading the book had made the map much easier to understand. Now all the little scribbles made at least partial sense. He could make out where the cadet dormitories, cafeteria, a few of his classrooms, and the office were he could get his uniform and apply for that part time job.

Smiling at his small victory, Cloud started towards the office. Cloud was so focused on following the map, he didn't notice the figure moving towards him until it was too late.

Colliding with the person was like colliding with a brick wall. Cloud was knocked to the ground, his papers flying out of his hands and scattering across the floor.

"I'm sorry about that I-" Cloud's mouth hung open as he stared at the man before him. The blonde had admired this man from magazines, newspaper articles, and on the news. This man was one of the main reasons he joined SOLDIER in the first place.

This man was Cloud's idol; the one and only General Sephiroth.

His idol's eyes seemed to be looking into his very soul, analyzing every thing that made Cloud who he was. The blonde couldn't remember another time in his life where he felt so…small.

Seeing Sephiroth in person was nothing compared to seeing him on the news or in a magazine. Cloud hadn't even meant to speak the words out loud, but his brain was suffering from exhaustion and was in direct correlation with his mouth.

"You're so much taller then I thought." Cloud clapped a hand over his mouth as soon as the last syllable left his lips.

_'Oh Gods what have I done. I'm going to be kicked out before I even get my uniform! And I memorized all of those damn rules too…wait. DAMN IT!'_

Cloud quickly snapped into a salute, "Cadet Cloud Strife sir!"

It felt as though time itself had stopped. Sephiroth didn't speak, just continued to stare at Cloud. The blonde youth fought the urge to squirm under the General's stare.

"Where is your uniform Cadet?" The words seemed to pierce straight through Cloud's chest. They were sharper then any blade he had ever felt, and they weren't even an insult.

"I was on my way to pick it up sir!" Sephiroth's glare became much more razor-like then it had been before.

"Orientation ended two and a half hours ago Cadet, what were you occupied with in that time frame?"

"I was reading through the Rules and Guidelines sir!" The Silver General's emerald eyes narrowed a fraction.

"Why would you put that as your first priority?" The question took Cloud by surprise. What did he mean? There was nothing in anything he had read that stated it was mandatory to obtain his uniform before anything else.

"I wanted to familiarize myself with the rules I will be expected to follow before I went wandering around Shinra facilities sir! I was also finding it…difficult to understand the map sir, I thought if I were to read the Rules and Guidelines it would give me a better concept as to what some of the words on the map meant sir!"

Sephiroth eyed the small blonde with an acute eye. Cloud could feel his knees turning to jelly under the General's gaze.

"Carry on Cadet Strife." With that, Sephiroth continued down the hall. It took Cloud a few moments to get over the initial shock. He had just met THE General Sephiroth, and had a conversation with him! Wait, did that count as a conversation? In Cloud's mind it did.

Cloud hurried to the office where he was presented with his uniform and training sword before scrambling off to his dorm. Getting there was far easier then Cloud had expected. It was a short elevator ride down to the twenty-fifth floor where dorm B was located, after that all he had to do was found the door with his name written on the paper pressed onto the wood.

It seemed as though the hall stretched on forever before finally coming to an end, and wouldn't you know Cloud's dorm was the very last one in the hall.

Opening the door, Cloud saw a mousy boy sitting on the first bed in the room. His hair was a creamy brown and he had large doe eyes with a smattering of freckles across his nose and cheekbones. However, his build was still larger then Cloud's own. You could see the outline of some small muscles underneath his long sleeve white shirt.

"Oh hey there. Since you hadn't shown up yet I didn't even think you were real hehe. I'm Jason." The other teen stood and offered his hand, overlooking the fact that Cloud's arms were full with his uniform and papers.

"Uh Cloud. I was reading the Rules and Guidelines and sorta lost track of the time. And I would shake your hand but…"

"Oh geez, duh. Sorry it's been a long day; my brain is acting sort of stupid. Here let me give you a hand." Jason reached out and took the papers from Cloud's hands. Cloud nodded in appreciation as he set his stuff on his own bed.

"So, I know you just got in and all, but I was just going to get something to eat and was wondering if you wanted to come. If you already read the rules and shit you might be able to make it easier to understand. Because I started reading that book but I couldn't understand half of what it was talking about."

Chapter 7: Cloud tells Jason he wouldn't mind getting something to eat

Chapter 8: Cloud tells Jason he is really tired, and would rather just get some sleep. But he wouldn't mind explain the rules and stuff to him tomorrow at breakfast

**Author's Note: Can you guess why those rules were created? I'll give you a hint; it has something to do with a certain TURK and SOLDIER Puppy. Now before you start freaking out because you didn't want Sephiroth for Cloud's love interest don't worry. Nothing is set in stone; Sephy is just the first person Cloud met. And please if you like this story REVIEW! This is extremely difficult to write. There won't be as many choices as there was in the first chapter all the time though. You can figure out why. And you will see similarities between certain parts in chapters, because those are the things that won't change no matter what. Besides the people you have to choose from in the other chapters, there will be more options for love interests and friends and all. BUT THIS IS NOT JUST A LOVE STORY! This is giving you the power to change the entire FF7 story line. The choices YOU make will determine whether or not Cloud becomes a SOLDIER, or if Zack dies. YOUR choices determine whether or not Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal continue to live sanely or if they all die. Ok? Great! Now review please! Even if it's criticism, but only if you tell me how I can improve. Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

Deciding it better to get his uniform before anything else, Cloud pulled the map from the stack and started in the direction he thought he should be going. After twenty minutes of walking this way and that way, the small blonde finally came to a set of chrome elevators.

Sighing in partial relief, Cloud hesitantly pressed the floor up button. After what seemed like an hour of waiting, the elevator doors finally opened. Thankfully there was no one else present, so Cloud could attempt to figure out just what floor he was supposed to be going up to.

Seriously, what the hell was with all of these damn scribbles! They couldn't all mean something, and there was no way in Ifrit's nine hells that people could read some of these! What the hell was that in the corner supposed to mean anyway! Maybe if he tilted the map slightly…

"You look like a lost chocobo yo." Cloud practically jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice before him. Looking up from the (damned) map, Cloud saw a man who looked only two to three years older then himself. The man wore a disheveled navy suit over a wrinkled button down; however the most noticeable thing about the teen was his _hair_. It was held back out of his aqua eyes by a set of goggles (what the hell did he need goggles for?) allowing only two strands to fall into his eyes. And it was _red._ Bright red. Cloud truthfully thought it looked like touchable fire.

"Uh, yeah. Kinda. I'm trying to get to the Administration office." Cloud squeaked out as the flaming haired teen stepped inside the elevator.

"Ah, you're one o' those new SOLDIER recruits eh?" The teen gestured toward Cloud, who was slightly pressing himself against the wall.

"Um, yes sir." Cloud nodded, squaring his shoulders and saluting quickly.

"Relax yo, I ain't in SOLDIER. No need to salute to me. And since it's your first day here, I won't punish you for using the TURK elevators yo."

"TURK elevators? I don't understand…"

"The TURKs and the SOLDIERs have different sets of elevators, because our two factions don't really get along. Don't you blondes know anything yo?"

Remarks like that pissed Cloud off more then remarks about his name and hometown combined. People always just assumed because he was small and blonde that he was stupid. Bullshit. He was the top of his class back home!

"How in the hell do you expect to know anything when I can't even read half of the shit scribbled on this poor excuse for a map?" Cloud used one arm to wave the map in the other teen's direction. A long moment of silence followed, before the redhead burst into laughter.

"You got guts. I respect that yo." The teen said from his bent over position.

"The name's Reno yo." Reno stood upright once more, offering his hand to the little blonde. And Cloud would've shaken said hand, if not for the stack of papers he was holding along with his duffel bag.

"Uh…" Cloud gestured towards the pile of items in his arms, causing Reno to laugh once again.

"Right, here let me take you to get your uniform so people don't think you just broke in here yo."

Cloud nodded in thanks to Reno. They made small talk as they waited for the elevator to stop at the correct floor. Reno asked about Cloud's childhood. Cloud told him about his mom and Tifa. Cloud asked Reno about his childhood. Reno said it was classified information. After twenty minutes of asking Reno questions and the only answers he got was "classified yo." Cloud tried a different approach.

"Why do the TURKs and SOLDIERs not get along? You guys work for the same company and all."

"TURKs used to be Shinra's pride and joy, but once SOLDIER got started we got pushed into background yo."

"I'm sorry about that."

Reno laughed whole heartedly at that.

"Don't be yo. The shadows are where TURKs belong in the first place. Its just that spotlight those SOLDIERs sit in all the time gives 'em massive fuckin' egos. They like to mess with the rookie TURKs an' shit."

Cloud nodded understandingly. The elevator doors opened to reveal a well-furnished lobby-like area. In what Cloud assumed was the waiting area there were plush leather couches with glass coffee tables. Sitting atop each table was a vase with a different flower in each. Cloud would bet all the gil in his pocket (which wasn't much) that those flowers were fake…

Sitting behind a desk that looked far too large was a smiling receptionist; she nodded at Reno and Cloud pleasantly before having to answer a call. Things really didn't seem too bad right now. Shinra seemed like a nice place…

"The people on this floor are the nicest in the building yo. So don't go thinkin' that all of Shinra is this…happy." Cloud looked at the redhead, bewildered.

_'How did Reno know what I was thinking? Did I say it out loud by accident?'_

"I'm a TURK yo. It's in my job description to read people."

"Ok seriously, stop doing that." Reno laughed as he led Cloud to a polished metal door. At least it looked polished, no metal Cloud had ever seen shined that much.

"Hey there look what I found yo! One o' your recruits was so lost he asked a TURK for help." Cloud wanted to punch Reno in the face, right under those stupid goggles.

"Oh hush Reno. Come in here sweetheart." Cloud shuffled around Reno, glaring at the smirking redhead as he went. The blonde made his way towards the smiling woman who politely took down his information. After the initial paper work was filled out (aided with snide remarks by Reno, usually something along the lines "That's what she said yo.") the woman handed Cloud two sets of folded clothes with a small electronic device sitting on top.

"Um, ma'am. What am I supposed to do with this?" He used his head to nod at the device.

"That's your cell phone sweetie."

"I can't pay for this ma'am."

"Hush sweetie, the company pays for it. It's just incase on of the superiors need to contact you personally for some reason or another."

"Geez blondie, are you from such a backwater town you don't know what a cell phone is?"

"We barely have electricity in Nibelhiem. What makes you think we would have cell phones?" A round of laughter followed from everyone in the room, including Cloud himself. Reno insisted on guiding (see dragging) Cloud to his new dorm, but not before the mischievous redhead took Cloud's number and gave the small blonde his own.

After being led successfully to his new home by Reno, the TURK went back to doing whatever it was he was supposed to be doing right now.

Opening the door Cloud saw a mousy boy sitting on the first bed in the room. His hair was a creamy brown and he had large doe eyes with a smattering of freckles across his nose and cheekbones. However, his build was still larger then Cloud's own. You could see the outline of some small muscles underneath his long sleeve white shirt.

"Hey there, I'm Jason. Looks like they piled you with shit too huh?" The boy stood, taking some of the items off of the top of items sitting in Cloud's arms.

"Yeah. Thanks. I'm Cloud by the way." After setting all of his belongings on the other bed Cloud reached out and shook Jason's hand.

"So I was about to go explore this floor, you want to tag along?" Jason asked as he jabbed a thumb towards the door.

Chapter 7: Cloud says sure, but asks if they could grab a bite to eat too.

Chapter 8: Cloud says he would rather just settle in tonight, but wouldn't mind going to explore tomorrow.

**Author's Note: I do not want to receive any messages saying "But why do we have to go to the same chapters no matter what we pick?" There are multiple reasons. First reason, BECAUSE IT IS IMPORTANT! Second reason, this is EXTREMELY difficult to write. Third reason, it would be next to impossible to keep every story straight if I took them all in a different path. And in the Author's Note of another Chapter I mentioned that some things will not change NO MATTER WHAT. Fourth reason, honestly how many different options can I make with this? Jason invites Cloud to do something. Now I don't know about you, but when someone asks me to do something there are only two responses I can think of, yes or no. And if you didn't want Reno as the love interest, don't fret. Reno was just the first person Cloud met. And I am sorry to do this, but even if you don't read the other chapters, at least read the Author's Notes at the bottom of them. It makes it so much easier to understand. And lastly, if you like this PLEASE REVIEW. This is, as I said, extremely difficult to write and your reviews make it easier to continue writing this. Anyway, Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Cloud couldn't resist the temptation to look more closely at the book on sword care, materia, and sword stances. Flopping down onto a nearby bench, Cloud began to examine the book. There was so much he didn't know! Like how when polishing a blade it's always better to go up the blade instead of down and materia was actually just compressed Lifestream. It was daunting to realize that he would have to memorize all of this if he expected to be a SOLDIER.

Hours past as the blonde youth read through the book, cover to cover. Cloud was so engrossed in the book he didn't notice the man that had been standing in front of him for the last twenty minutes, observing him.

"You've read that entire book already Cadet?" Cloud nearly fell off the bench at the sound of the voice. Looking in the direction the voice came from; Cloud leapt to his feet and saluted Commander Angeal Hewley.

"Yes sir!" Cloud almost felt comfortable under the Commander's gaze. Almost.

"Where is your uniform Cadet?"

"I haven't picked it up yet sir."

"Because you chose to read that book first?"

"…Yes sir." Cloud could hear it, the Commander telling him to pack up and go right back to his hometown. He knew it was coming, and he hadn't even been in Midgar a single day!

"What's your name Cadet?"

"Cloud Strife sir!"

"Your enthusiasm is appreciated Cadet, but you should go to pick up your uniform now." Cloud was sure his jaw hit the ground at Commander Hewley's words. Was that a…compliment? It sounded like one to Cloud.

"Um…uh yes sir!" Commander Hewley held back a chuckle as he watched the Cadet, before turning in the opposite direction.

…Did that just happen? Cloud wasn't too sure what had even transpired just now. The blonde shook himself out of the small trance he had entered as he raced towards the elevators.

A short elevator ride later and Cloud found himself on the Administrations Floor (at least he thought it was the Administrations Floor, that damn map didn't help at all…).

It was a rather cozy looking place, leather couches with glass coffee tables and vases with flowers in them. Ok, this wasn't too scary. In fact, it was the opposite of scary. It was…relaxing.

"May I help you young man?" A smiling receptionist asked.

"Uh, I am a SOLDIER Cadet and need to get my uniform. I meant to get it earlier but I became preoccupied."

"Oh that's no problem; it will be the third door on the right."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome sugar." The receptionist couldn't have been older then twenty two but she reminded Cloud of the old women who lived in Nibelhiem, they were the sweetest people on the planet.

Knocking hesitantly on the door, Cloud was greeted with a warm voice telling him to come in.

"Hello ma'am. I am here to pick up my Cadet uniform. My name is Cloud Strife." After a few questions the homely woman presented Cloud with two Cadet uniforms, his training sword, and a cell phone.

"Incase a superior needs to reach you quickly." The older woman explained, gesturing toward the small device. Cloud only nodded before thanking the woman and heading out of the office and back to the elevator.

Another elevator ride later, he found himself standing in front of his dormitory door. Pushing the door open, Cloud saw a mousy boy sitting on the first bed in the room. His hair was a creamy brown and he had large doe eyes with a smattering of freckles across his nose and cheekbones. However, his build was still larger then Cloud's own. You could see the outline of some small muscles underneath his long sleeve white shirt.

"Hey man, I'm Jason. Geez, it took you so long I though you didn't even exist. Need a hand with that stuff?" Cloud nodded and Jason grabbed the uniforms off of the top of the stack.

"I'm Cloud. I started reading that book on sword care and materia and sword moves and just lost track of time."

"You read that whole book already?" At Cloud's nod, Jason let out a whistle of admiration.

"Damn, I could barely understand some of that shit. I was just headed to the cafeteria to get something to eat, you wanna come?"

Chapter 7: Cloud tells Jason he wouldn't mind getting something to eat

Chapter 8: Cloud tells Jason he is really tired, and would rather just get some sleep. They could talk in the morning though.

**Author's Note: Again, I don't want to get any messages saying "But this happened in another chapter." Yes, it did. Because they are in the same world and still need to eat. Imagine the time to be about 6:30-7:00 at night alright? So please review if you like this. I have said it in all the other Author's Notes but only because it is very true, this is extremely difficult to write and reviews make it a little easier because I then know that people enjoy this. And please go and read the other Author's Notes on the other pages if you have any questions I didn't cover here. If there is still something you want to ask feel free to private message me. Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

Cloud knew he wasn't going to get paid much while he was in training, and he knew he would need gil for some things so he figured his best option would be go find out about that delivery job before someone else did.

Doing his best to follow the map he had been given, Cloud finally managed to find a set of elevators. Pressing the floor up button, the blonde youth waited for the doors to open. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone else inside the chrome elevator. Twirling the infuriating map in every direction possible, the small cadet finally settled on the 26th floor. That looked like the Administrations Floor on the map; then again it could very well have been the shower room floors. There was no consistency on this damn thing!

Grunting, Cloud considered just ripping the map to shreds as the elevator doors opened. Moving forward, eyes still trained on the map, he didn't notice the man until it was too late.

Smacking head first into the man caused him to spill his coffee all down the front of his red leather jacket.

"BY THE GODDESS WHAT IN MINERVA'S NAME WHY AREN'T YOU WATCHING WHERE YOU'RE GOING!?" The voice boomed in Cloud's eardrums, causing him to wince.

Looking up for the first time since stepping into the elevator, Cloud paled at the realization of who had run into.

"C-Commander Rhapsodos! I didn't mean to! I'm so sorr-"

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID! THIS WAS MY FAVORITE COAT!" Genesis Rhapsodos wailed, gesturing towards the front of his coat. But as Cloud watched, the coffee seemed to be trickling off of the leather. Not seeping in.

"Um-Um S-sir…"

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

"Where is your c-coat made s-sir?"

"…WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING YOU INFERNAL BRAT!?"

"If it was made in Wutai they weather proof all of their leather! I read it in an article once!" Cloud said quickly, visibly shaking as the Crimson Commander glared daggers at him.

The Commander's infuriated look quickly took to one of thoughtfulness. It took Cloud a moment to realize what was happening. The Commander had spun on his heel, with his back now facing the confused and frightened teen.

"Check the tag boy!" Cloud yipped at the sharpness in the Commander's tone. Reaching up quickly but carefully, Cloud brushed the crimson locks out of the way before slipping his hand into the back of the Crimson Commander's coat. Gently, Cloud located the tag and, standing on the tips of his toes, Cloud read out loud what was written there.

"100% genuine leather, size medium, made in Wutai." Cloud could have melted from the relief he felt at that moment. He had heard rumors of Commander Rhapsodos melting the skin off of cadets while he had been waiting to enlist in SOLDIER.

"You got lucky _boy_." Genesis said the last word directly in Cloud's ear before stepping into the elevator Cloud had just exited.

"Are you alright sweetie?" the receptionist asked Cloud, concern etched onto her features. Cloud nodded before inquiring about the job and his uniform. The woman gave him a genuine smile before giving him the application and sending him to one of the small offices in the hall to his left.

There he filled out the application and received two sets of his Cadet uniform, his training sword, and a cell phone.

"It's alright sugar; Commander Rhapsodos is the most temperamental SOLDIER in Shinra's army. It was just bad luck that's all. He probably knew all along that the coffee wouldn't damage his coat, he was just having a bad day." Cloud nodded meekly at the older woman's words before thanking her and heading off to find his dorm.

Cloud's breathing had finally returned to normal by the time he reached his assigned dorm. Opening the door with the key that had been given to him upon his initial paper work signing, Cloud saw a mousy boy sitting on the first bed in the room. His hair was a creamy brown and he had large doe eyes with a smattering of freckles across his nose and cheekbones. However, his build was still larger then Cloud's own. You could see the outline of some small muscles underneath his long sleeve white shirt.

"Hey, I'm Cloud." Cloud said, nodding to the other boy.

"Jason. You alright man? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Nah, not a ghost. Commander Rhapsodos."

"Whoa you met him!?"

"I spilled coffee on him"

"…How are you still alive?"

"Wutainain leather."

"What?"

"It's complicated." Jason shrugged his shoulders and stood, stretching, just as Cloud began getting settled in.

"Hey man, I was just about to go and find our classrooms for tomorrow, you want to come."

Chapter 7: Cloud tells Jason he wouldn't mind finding his classes for tomorrow.

Chapter 8: Cloud tells Jason he wants to get settled in before going out.

**Author's Note: Again, do not tell me this is similar to the other chapter endings, because I realize this. There have to be similar endings for this part of the story. THIS WILL BE THE ONLY PART WHERE THAT IS NECESSARY. So don't fret. Please review. It makes me very happy. And makes this easier to write.**

**Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Cloud knew he had other responsibilities he should be attending to, but he could hardly think with the way his stomach was growling. The small blonde stuffed the papers into his duffel bag and started off towards the cafeteria just across the hall.

As he made his way closer, the smells coming from the behind the large double doors had Cloud's stomach growling loudly. Hurrying his step, he was finally standing in front of the gleaming metal. But just as he reached out to grip the handle, the doors flew open and Cloud was knocked to the ground by what he thought must've been a ton of bricks. Or an elephant. One of those.

"OH GEEZ! Sorry about that! I didn't realize you were standing right there!" Someone was pulling the blonde youth back onto his feet. Cloud blinked several times, forcing his eyes to refocus.

"So what's your name Spikey?" the man asked, holding Cloud by the shoulders. Which was probably for the best, the blonde cadet felt like he was about to pass out.

"Cloud Strife sir." Cloud's mouth felt numb and he wasn't sure but he thought he might've bitten his tongue.

"Nice to meet you Cloud! I'm Zack! And you don't have to call me sir, it makes me feel old. Anyways, are you one of the new cadets?" Zack was bouncing slightly as he spoke.

"Uh, yeah. I know I should've gotten my uniform first but I'm starving and-"

"You're hungry!? Why didn't you just say that! Come on I'll get you something and then we can go and get your uniform!" The energetic SOLDIER didn't leave any room for argument as he drug Cloud into the cafeteria. The food smelt delicious and the atmosphere was relaxed.

After Zack had piled a plate full of food and situated Cloud and himself at a table, he began to bombard the little blonde with questions.

"So where are you from? Why did you join SOLDIER? Do you have any siblings? Are you excited to be here? I didn't hurt you too badly when I knocked you over did I?"

"I'm from Nibelhiem. I joined SOLDIER because I wanted a better life for myself and to be able to help people. I don't have any siblings. Yes I'm excited to be here. And you didn't knock me over you _ran_ me over. Where are you from?" Cloud tried answering all of Zack's questions at once as well as asking a question of his own.

"Oh me? I'm from Gongaga. It's basically just a jungle but it's where I grew up. My cousin is a chocobo rancher out there. He can raise any chocobo you can imagine. Except for a chocolate chocobo. I asked for one once and he said he couldn't grow those. Nibelhiem sounds like a small town too. Was it a small town? Did you have a lot of friends? What was your best friend like? What are your parents like? What did they think when you joined SOLDIER?"

And this is how it went for the next two hours. Zack asking a million questions which Cloud would in turn answer and then only be able to ask one question of his own. But the blonde cadet had to admit, the Second Class's (he found this out after asking why Zack had joined SOLDIER himself) attitude was infectious. After two hours of talking to the raven-haired teen he found himself relaxing immensely.

"So Spkiey are you ready to go get your uniform?" Cloud nodded enthusiastically and Zack grabbed him by the arm before heading toward the elevators.

"You want to be in SOLDIER you have to have dreams Cloud. And you have to believe in those dreams." Zack said as they reached the Administrations Floor.

"Hey there sugar, how can I help you today?"

"He needs his uniform! He's a new cadet!" Zack said, throwing his arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"Alright, the third door on the right honey. You take care of him Zackary Fair! Don't be gettin' him into any trouble you hear?"

"Don't worry Jenny!" Zack shouted over his shoulder as he and Cloud made their way towards the door.

A few questions later (from both Zack and the sweet old lady in charge of the uniforms) Cloud had his uniform and was being led to his dorm by an ecstatic Zackary Fair.

"And don't worry Cloud; if you have trouble with anything you just give me a call ok? I'll help you with it!" Zack motioned to the cell phone he had been given as well as the two uniforms and training sword.

"Ok Zack, thanks for everything!"

"Don't worry about it Spikey!" Zack clapped a hand onto Cloud's back before running off, waving over his shoulder.

Smiling, Cloud opened his door and saw a mousy boy sitting on the first bed in the room. His hair was a creamy brown and he had large doe eyes with a smattering of freckles across his nose and cheekbones. However, his build was still larger then Cloud's own. You could see the outline of some small muscles underneath his long sleeve white shirt.

"Well I guess I do have roommate after all. My name's Jason." The brown-haired boy smiled and offered his hand to Cloud. Cloud smiled and, adjusting his duffel bag, shook Jason's hand.

"Nice to meet you Jason. I'm Cloud." Cloud tossed his duffel bag onto the opposite bed and began to unpack it.

"So, I know you just got here but I was wonderin' if you wanted to go check out where everything is and shit; so we don't get too fuckin' lost tomorrow."

Chapter 7: Cloud takes Jason up on the offer.

Chapter 8: Cloud tells Jason he is really tired and just wants to get some sleep tonight. But they could look around tomorrow morning.

**Author's Note: YES! I finally finished the beginning chapters! ACOMPLISHMENT! Anyway, you know the drill. Unless this is the first chapter you picked. In that case let me explain it one more time. This story is very difficult to write, so if you review it makes me happier and update quicker. Also please read the author's notes on the other pages as well. They answer other questions as well. If I still don't cover something in the other notes feel free to private message me. And it is 3:30 a.m. and I am exhausted. Well thanks for reading! Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Even though Cloud wanted to get settled in, Jason's offer was to tempting to turn down. After changing into his new cadet uniform, Cloud followed Jason out of their small room and into the large corridor. It was strange, looking out of the windows on the 30th floor considering he came from a town where the tallest building was the mako reactor. But here, the skyline seemed to be crafted from the tops of buildings.

Making small talk as they made their ways through the maze of halls and dorms, Cloud found that Jason was born in Rocket Town and his parents were both engineers under a pilot named Cid Highwind. He joined SOLDIER because his parents were struggling a bit at the moment and needed all the extra gil they could get.

"So what do you think our first class will be like?" Cloud asked, turning to the side where Jason was walking beside him. Or had been walking. Jason was frozen mid-step a few feet back.

"Uh, Jason? Are you alright?" Cloud waved his hand in front of Jason's face, staring into brown glossed over irises.

'_What the hell…'_ Cloud thought, beginning to panic slightly as minutes ticked by and Jason was still unmoving. Just as the blonde cadet considered going to find help a silken voice rose in his subconscious,

_"Alter the past, save the future. My Champion, it is up to you."_

There was a flash of green light before Jason began to walk again, crashing into Cloud who was still rooted in place in front of him.

"Whoa man! When'd you get there?" Jason asked, righting himself as Cloud recovered as well.

Cloud blinked repeatedly, "I, uh, don't know. Come on let's keep going." Cloud shuffled quickly down the rest of the hall to the elevators, the linoleum floor squeaking under his combat boots.

Jason seemed wary of Cloud for a time after that, but rapidly that caution melted away and they were conversing as they had been. But the voice continued to replay in the small blonde's mind as he accompanied Jason through the facilities.

What did that mean? Champion? Cloud had never been considered a champion by any means of the word. And alter the past? How was he supposed to that if he couldn't go back to the past, that's why it was called the _past_ after all, right?

Not to mention, save the future… how was he supposed to do that? He wasn't even sure what he was supposed to be saving it _from_.

Sighing, Cloud decided to retire back to his room for night. Just as his hand reached for the door knob, a series of images flashed before his eyes.

Fire blazing through the night, consuming buildings and people alike; a wilting apple in the center of a blazing town; a sword that was far too large looking; a hero, a promise, a legacy.

The same voice that had spoken before called to him again,

"_Created in the dark, born to the light. Exists in both but belongs to neither." _Cloud could feel himself slowly drifting back to his senses. What the hell was going on? What did that even mean? What had he just witnessed? Cloud's ears were ringing as he stepped over the threshold into his dorm.

Stripping out of his uniform, the teen changed into his pajamas and climbed wearily into his bed (which was more of a cot in all honesty). Allowing his ocean blue eyes to flutter shut, Cloud fell into a deep slumber; plagued with dreams of a tortured future redeemed.

The next morning Cloud woke rather restless. He sat up in his bed, yawning and stretching his arms towards the ceiling. After going through his usual morning routine, Cloud dressed and grabbed his schedule. What was his first class?

Chapter 9: Materia training

Chapter 10: Sword Training

Chapter 11: World History

Chapter 12: Battle Tactics

Chapter 13: None. He has a free period

**Author's Note: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Those reviews had me waking up at 6 o'clock this morning so I could write these updates. You all have no idea how much this means to me. Well, I put a bit of a not-so-mysterious mystery in here. It's pretty obvious what I'm referring to, however do you have any ideas how Cloud is expected to fix it? Boy, the Lifestream just can't let Cloud be can it? Anyway, this is how the story is going to be; one set of updates is going to be focused on the main plot of the story, the next update focuses on the romance, and once the story is in full swing at the end of each chapter Cloud's "stats" will be shown. His strength, compassion, humanity, relationships with the others, intelligence, etc… Remember, your choices affect ALL of Cloud's stats. Well anyhow, THANK YOU ALL! Sincerely, Kay.**


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a long day and, despite the fact Cloud did want to go along with Jason, the blonde figured it would be best to get settled in before rushing off to Gods know where.

"No thanks. We can talk tomorrow though." Jason shrugged at Cloud's words before smiling and heading out of the dorm. Cloud looked down at his meager belongings and towards the nightstand that was supposed to serve as his dresser.

Running a hand through his plush spikes, Cloud set to unpacking and organizing himself. As the blonde cadet moved through the motions, he happened to get a whiff of himself. Suffice to say the smell was less then pleasant. Groaning, Cloud picked up his bathing materials and made his way towards the showers the next floor up.

Deciding he didn't want to deal with the crowds of cadets probably crammed onto the elevators, Cloud chose the stairs as his way to the showers. Halfway up the stair case, Cloud felt a warm glow envelope him.

A voice smooth as silk washed over his senses,

_"Alter the past, save the future. My Champion, it is up to you."_

"What? Who are you?"

"_Created in the dark, born to the light. Exists in both but belongs to neither."_

"I don't understand what you mean…" Images flashed through Cloud's mind as he questioned the voice. A meteor descending toward Gaia; a cruel, merciless laugh cutting through his chest; a wing so black it darkened the very sun that shined upon them; an old church filled with white flowers; a life lost for the sake of the Planet; a mentor, a friend, a broken savior on a bloodied hill.

As soon as it had happened, Cloud was back standing alone in the chilled stairwell. The small blonde shuddered violently, though not from the cold. Turning tail, he fled back to his dorm where he proceeded to strip from his uniform and into his pajamas. He threw himself into the bed and pulled the blanket over his head. The images were so vivid, the voice so sure of itself. It terrified him. Why him? What did it even want him to do? Save the future…but from what? Or who? That meteor maybe? How was Cloud supposed to stop a meteor? He couldn't even get to the bus to stop for him back in his hometown.

Not wanting to think anymore for the time being, Cloud allowed himself to shut down. His heavy-lidded eyes drifted shut, allowing the blonde to fall into a restless sleep; nightmares filled with another's broken hopes and lost dreams.

Awaking the next morning Cloud quickly dressed and went through his morning routine. Rushing out the door, Cloud pulled his schedule out of his pocket. Checking it over he noticed his first class was

Chapter 9: Materia training

Chapter 10: Sword Training

Chapter 11: World History

Chapter 12: Battle Tactics

Chapter 13: None. He has a free period

**Author's Note: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Those reviews had me waking up at 6 o'clock this morning so I could write these updates. You all have no idea how much this means to me. Well, I put a bit of a not-so-mysterious mystery in here. It's pretty obvious what I'm referring to, however do you have any ideas how Cloud is expected to fix it? Boy, the Lifestream just can't let Cloud be can it? Anyway, this is how the story is going to be; one set of updates is going to be focused on the main plot of the story, the next update focuses on the romance, and once the story is in full swing at the end of each chapter Cloud's "stats" will be shown. His strength, compassion, humanity, relationships with the others, intelligence, etc… Remember, your choices affect ALL of Cloud's stats. There is a difference between how Cloud handles his "vision" in this chapter then in the other one. Can you figure out why? Because there is a reason. And there is also a reason why these visions differed from the ones in the other chapter. Well anyhow, THANK YOU ALL! Sincerely, Kay.**


	9. Chapter 9

Groaning inwardly, Cloud gazed down at the schedule in his hands. Materia training. Figures his first class would be the one he knows the less about. As the small blonde started down the hall, he heard a voice call from behind.

"Hey man wait up!" Jason was jogging up behind him, brown hair ruffled and in complete disarray. Cloud smiled at his roommate, pausing to give Jason time to catch up.

"Geez, I wake up and the first thing I see is your blonde head running out the room like it's on fire." They both laughed as they made their way towards the elevators.

"So what's your first class?" Cloud asked as they waited to reach the training floors.

"World History, don't know what I'm supposed to learn from a bunch of dead guys but whatever. What about you?" Jason scratched his neck thoughtfully before letting both hands drop to his sides.

"Materia training." Cloud yawned out. He was excited to learn how to use materia don't get him wrong, but he wanted to make a good first impression and he knew that wasn't going to happen in materia training. He'd probably set himself on fire before anything else. The dinging of the elevator was making Cloud's head ache, or it could have something to do with the…what the hell should he call it? Phenomenon sounded like a good word.

"Heh, good luck with that man." Jason smirked at him before stepping out of the elevator and turning down a hall marked "World History."

Cloud could just imagine how they obtained an entire hall dedicated to each of the subjects._ "Classrooms? No screw classrooms. We don't need just one classroom, we need a whole __**hall**__."_

Snickering at his own sense of humor, Cloud began attempting to find his own class, hall, whatever he was just looking for something titled "Materia Training."

As it turns out, find a hall that is dedicated to teach students to blow things up, electrocute dummies, and how to summon a monster _and_ keep it from eating you wasn't that difficult to find.

Pushing a door open, what the blonde teen saw could rival the insanity of a circus. There were two large framed boys standing in the front of the classroom, circling each other like caged tigers. They both wore Cadet uniforms and looked like the stereotypical type to join SOLDIER. Big, mean looking boys who put together probably had an IQ of 90.

One appeared to be of Wutainian descent while the other looked as though he had come from Midgar's very streets. However before either could proceed with their hostile intents, the man Cloud guessed to be the instructor stepped into the room from what looked to be a back office.

"Alright ladies! Get your asses back in your seats! Anyone who isn't in a set by the time I count to 5 earns the lot of you the honor of kitchen duty for the next month!" Cloud had never seen people move that fast. The other Cadets were practically throwing each other out of the way in order to find a seat.

The blonde youth knew he would have to time this just right if he was going to get to a seat without being trampled or tossed across the floor like a football.

"3…4.." Cloud lunged towards a desk, barely escaping being crushed underneath the foot of a panicked looking ginger.

Quickly, he picked himself up off the floor and flopped into the seat.

"5…well, I have to say I'm almost impressed. Seems this group doesn't get the honor of scraping my old food into the trash for the next month. But that's not what I'm here to talk about is it ladies? No, I'm here to try to teach you maggots to use some of the most advanced technology of this time. Materia is a big part of being a SOLDIER, so if you girl scouts expect to make it in, I expect to see some serious damage dealt to those dummies by the time the SOLDIER exams get here!" The instructor gestured to the white, foam stuffed dummies placed on the other side of the room. The man had thick vein in his forehead that was throbbing rather continuously; he wore a standard corporeal uniform, and was otherwise bald. A few moments later Cloud, along with his classmates, was standing in front of the dummies, materia in hand.

It was a strange feeling. He could feel the power from the materia flowing through his system, reacting with the current of Lifestream that coursed through him. But it was near impossible to curve that power where he wanted it to go.

But Cloud was determined to make it to SOLDIER. Determined to make his dream come true.

The blonde extended his arm towards one of the dummies; in the opposite hand he held the level 1 fire materia. Allowing his eyes to drift shut, Cloud focused all of his attention on the magic coursing through his being.

But no matter how much concentration he put into making the power bend to his will, nothing happened. For a second Cloud thought he felt his palm heat up, but that was all.

Growling in frustration the small blonde began to consider taking a small break when, like a bolt of lightning through his skull, a voice pierced his subconscious,

_"REMEMBER!"_ Cloud could feel the flames licking his skin as they shot from his palm.

"Holy shit!" The instructor's voice was muted to the fire-wielder, sounding far off and muffled. Soon though, Cloud could feel the fire materia being wretched from his grip.

"When I said I wanted to see some damage dealt I didn't mean setting the entire training room on fire! Do you have prior experience with materia boy!?"

"No sir! I just…got carried away sir! I couldn't control it!" The instructor looked at Cloud, and shook his head.

"You're here to learn how to use materia. But since you already seem pretty damn talented in it, I'm sending you to an advanced course. Report to floor 49 room 631. Immediately! Dismissed!" His old instructor pushed a barely legible note into his hand before shooing him out of the room.

Cloud hurried to the 49th floor. Advanced course? Cloud had never seen materia before today and now he was being sent to an advanced course. What in Minerva's name was going on with him lately!? Visions and voices seemed to be haunting the small blonde ever since he had gotten to Midgar.

Groaning quietly, Cloud clutched at his head. Maybe he was going crazy, or had some kind of rare disease that caused materia to fuse with your body easily.

Leaning his full weight into the door, Cloud pushed into room 631. He apparently was interrupting a lecture by the instructor of this class as when he entered time seemed to freeze.

Cloud's face flushed instantly as he became the center of attention. Forcing himself into a salute, the blonde began to address the instructor before actually seeing him.

"Sir, I have a note from Corporeal Lee Tanton sir. He sent me up here to-"

"You seem to be the cause of most of my problems recently _cadet_." Cloud looked up for the first time since entering the class. Commander Genesis Rhapsodos stood like the only blip of color in a black and white film.

Cloud shuffled over to the imposing Commander, handing him the note. The blonde waited as the Crimson Commander's glowing teal eyes scanned the page before turning to stare at the Cadet.

"Everyone else besides myself and this Cadet get out. Class is dismissed for the day." The class, however, seemed rooted to their spots by confusion.

"Didn't you wastes of space hear me? GET OUT!" That did the job. The room emptied quicker then water running from a facet.

And suddenly it was just him and the most temperamental Commander in Shinra's army. Said Commander circled the teen, drinking in his every detail. Cloud fought the urge to cower under the Commander's gaze.

_"Why won't he just say something!? This is driving me crazy SAY SOMETHING!" _The Commander chose to speak with actions rather then words. Shoving a level 1 fire materia into Cloud's hands he shoved the shaking cadet in the direction of yet more stuffed dummies.

"Do it again, if you actually _can_." When had the Commander gotten so close to him? The crimson leather was gently tickling Cloud's arm. Resisting the urge to make a noise of fear, Cloud clamped his eyes shut. Refocusing as he had done before, but it had the same effect. His palm heated slightly but nothing more happened. And worse, he could hear Commander Rhapsodos becoming impatient.

On the verge of giving up once more, Cloud felt rather then heard the voice this time. It was calmer now, more peaceful.

_"Alter the past, save the future." _The flames shot from his hand, though this time Cloud felt more…at ease with the power. The blonde experimentally put more force behind the power, causing the flames to expel from his palm more ferociously.

"Enough!" The voice was right next to Cloud's ear. Immediately Cloud dropped the materia and turned, wide-eyed, to stare at the Commander.

"Where did you learn to use materia?!"

"I don't know! I've never even used materia before today Sir!" Cloud said, slowly becoming more terrified with his own abilities. A long silence followed, before the Commander finally spoke again.

"I could help you with controlling this."

"Why would you do that sir?"

"Angeal gets a puppy, why shouldn't I?"

Chapter 14: Agree to his offer

Chapter 15: Refuse his offer

**Author's Note: Here is where the updates are going to start taking longer. Because here is where the stories begin to separate and form. Genesis's story is forming, and if you check out the other chapters you'll see those stories forming too. It will be impossible for me to update all the stories everyday. So here's how this is going to have to be done. I will update one of the paths at a time. I am sorry to have to do it like this, but there is no other way I could work on this, take care of my school work, and still update my other stories as well. Also, just because you accept this does not mean Genesis is Cloud's love interest. It will just improve Cloud's relationship with him and a few other stats. But there are…bad things to accepting this. Just like there are positive and negative points to rejecting this. I will try to update as much as possible and I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY! Well, thanks for reading! Sincerely, Kay.**


	10. Chapter 10

Cloud smacked Jason on the back before moving out into the hall. As he closed the door he could hear a muffled.

"Alright alright I'm up…where are my pants?" Cloud chuckled as he made his way down the hall to the elevators. Looking at his schedule, he saw that his first class was Sword Training. Thank the Goddess! Cloud wanted to make a good first impression on his instructor and he thought it was at least possible if Sword Training was his first class.

Cloud stood in front of the elevators, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited. Just as the elevator opened, footsteps sounded behind him as Jason came tumbling down the hall.

Underestimating his own momentum Jason barreled into Cloud, knocking them both into the elevator.

"You could have just asked me to hold the elevator you know." Cloud groaned as he picked himself up off of the floor.

"Sorry about that man, I guess I don't know my own strength." Jason hauled himself to his feet, using the wall as a support.

"So what's your first class?" Cloud asked as he pressed the correct floor.

"Materia Training. What'd you get first?" Jason didn't look to enthusiastic about getting Materia Training first. Cloud wouldn't have been all that excited either, considering he had zero experience with casting lightning out of his fingers.

"Sword Training."

"Damn it! You're so lucky! And don't think I didn't hear you last night, skimming through that book!" Jason whined, hanging loosely onto Cloud's shoulders as they exited the elevator.

"Reading has nothing to do with how well I can handle a sword, just like it won't affect how you do in materia."

"You're just tryin' to make me feel better. I appreciate it. Let's chill after today alright?" Jason didn't give Cloud the chance to answer as he was already running down a hall labeled _"Materia Training"_

Shaking his head good-naturedly, Cloud set off on towards his own class…no hall…place where he was going to learn to use a sword.

It was a rather long walk from the elevators to his own hall. Opening the door labeled _"cadets" _Cloud stepped into the room. The instructor looking to be just about to begin had the small blonde dashing into a seat.

Smirking inwardly, Cloud listened as the instructor told them what they would be working on today,

"You ladies know what you're here for. Watch me now, 'cause this is what you're supposed to know by the end of this class." The man moved through the basic stances, all of which Cloud already knew thanks to the countless hours of practice the blonde went through before coming to Midgar.

So of course when it was time for practicing the moves Cloud flew through them with ease. No, the real trouble began when the instructor paired them up for sparring. The boy was at least three-times Cloud's size, height and weight both taken into consideration. The blonde grunted as he was flung onto the ground for the fifth time, the brute above him swinging his sword down with enough force to crack Cloud's skull should it make contact.

Raising his sword, Cloud blocked just it time, the wooden blade chipping and splintering in his grip. He may have stopped irreversible brain damage, but the blonde youth couldn't push the brute off. Just as Cloud's arms began to buckle, the same voice from the previous night washed over him,

"_Alter the past, save the future."_

The other boy went flying across the training room before slamming into one of the steel walls. Cloud still lay on the ground, bewildered at his own show of strength.

"D-did you see his eyes!?" One of the other cadets piped up from the crowd. All attention was momentarily diverted from the small blonde.

"No, what does that matter?"

"They were _glowing_. It wasn't for more then a second, but I'm sure they were!"

"Shut up Cortez." The instructor pushed the other cadet out of the way before moving to loom over Cloud. Sweat had begun to bead around the blonde's forehead.

"That…Just get your ass up! Take this and go to the 49th floor room 624. Now get out of here!" Cloud jumped to his feet and practically threw himself out of the class. Looking down at the note his instructor had flung at him, the teen couldn't even make out any of the hastily written words. It could be a termination note for all he knew. Or it could be asking for a few new training swords. One of those.

Scurrying into the elevator and up to the 49th floor, Cloud took his time finding the room. That voice…why did it keep coming to him? What did flinging other cadets into walls have to do with him saving the future? Smacking himself on the head Cloud tried to clear his head.

Checking the room numbers, the blonde teen saw his room must have been the next one in line. Taking a deep breath, Cloud knocked hesitantly on the steel door.

"Come in." A deep, soothing voice said from behind the door. Pushing the door open, the blonde youth stepped into the office of none other then Angeal Hewley.

"Sir Cadet Cloud Strife Sir!" Cloud said, snapping into a salute. Looking at the man situated behind the desk and seemingly buried in paperwork, Cloud wondered how the man managed to be so kind to all of his subordinates.

"What can I do for you Cadet Strife?" Angeal looked up and managed a small smile. Steeling his nerves, the youth handed the note to the Commander.

Royal blue eyes scanned the page, before looking back to the small blonde stationed in front of him.

"Is it true?"

"…Yes sir."

"You are surprisingly strong despite your appearance then."

"I…don't know where that strength came from sir." Cloud could feel Commander Hewley's eyes running over his form, determining whether or the not the boy was being honest.

"I would like to test this. If you'll agree to it Cadet Strife."

Chapter 16: Agree

Chapter 17: Disagree

**Author's Note: Updates are going to take longer now that the stories are growing in their own directions**.** Also, just because you accept this does not mean Angeal is Cloud's love interest. It will just improve Cloud's relationship with him and a few other stats. But there are…bad points to accepting this. Just like there are positive and negative points to rejecting this. And school is starting in a few days, so that is going to deal some serious damage to my writing time. BUT I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY! Or any other story that I'm writing. Just keep faith in me and this story alright? Oh, and please go read the other author's notes if I didn't cover something here. Sincerely, Kay.**


	11. Chapter 11

Cloud yawned as he made his way toward the elevators. Waking up at 5:00 in the morning was not something he was used to. Pressing the floor up button, the blonde cadet waited for the elevator to arrive. Jason had woken him up before running out of the room screaming about his shower time.

Cloud stepped into the elevator, pressed his floor, and waited as the elevator carried him towards his first class. As he waited the small blonde allowed his eyes to drift shut. His mind drifted to the voice, the images, what did they mean? Why would anyone want him to save the future? He could hardly save himself from bullies on most occasions.

Sighing, Cloud decided it would be better to just put those thoughts out of his head for now. Opening his eyes, the blonde noticed that the elevator had already passed his floor. What in Ifrit's nine hells? Cloud checked to make sure he had actually marked the correct floor. Yes, he had hit the 27th floor. So why was he already passing the 39th floor?

All he wanted was to get to his first class on time, was that too much to ask? Apparently so, as the elevator continued its way up through the Shinra Tower. Slumping against the back wall, Cloud waited as the elevator took him on an unexpected joy ride. Finally, the elevator slowed to a stop on the 68th floor. Holding his breath, the young cadet waited for the doors to open. But once they did, Cloud truly wished they hadn't.

Standing in all of his glory, was General Sephiroth. For a moment he seemed just as surprised to see Cloud as Cloud was to see him. But just as soon as the surprise had lit the General's feline eyes, it disappeared behind the stoic mask the man always seemed to wear.

"General Sir!" Cloud's body went rigid in his salute as the Silver General stepped into the elevator. The silver-haired SOLDIER didn't even spare a glance at the young blonde. Instead, he reached over Cloud's head to press the 49th floor button.

Slowly, almost as if asking for permission, Cloud lowered his arm back to his side. The blonde couldn't tame his curiosity, his swirling blue depths turned to gaze at the man he had admired only through magazines and newspapers. There was something in the way Sephiroth was standing that brought about a feeling of déjà vu….

A searing pain shot through the young blonde's body, the white hot pain flooding his mind as an image flashed before his eyes.

The General, standing in sea of flames, back turned to his eyes. He was walking into the fire, hair billowing in the breeze accompanied by the embers floating into the night sky.

"What…" The word left his lips out of pure instinct. The General was…watching wasn't the right word, nor was observing. Cloud knew it wasn't possible, but it felt like the General was…a _part_ of him in this moment.

They stared at each other, into each other. The General seemed to recognize something in the blonde as well. The way Sephiroth watched his every move had something stirring deep inside of Cloud. A forgotten feeling. Pain, anger, fear, all churned inside of the fifteen year old as he felt himself staring down the General of the world's most feared army.

"Report to my office. Now."

Chapter 18: Comply

Chapter 19: Refuse

**Author's Note: I know that this chapter is a lot more personal then some of the others. The reason being Sephiroth was present much more in Cloud's past then the others. This….connection I guess….that they have will change depending on the choices you make. If you read Zack's new chapter, you'll see something similar to this. And you can expect this story to go well over 100 hundred chapters and probably still not be done, given all of the different directions this story can take. And please, go read the author's notes on the other chapters. If you still have questions, feel free to private message me. Sincerely, Kay.**


	12. Chapter 12

Cloud audibly growled when he saw the long line of cadets trying to cram themselves into the already small elevator. But seeing Jason lunging himself over the crowd and flopping onto the heads of their fellow classmates had Cloud laughing with tears in his eyes.

Wanting to actually get to his first class on time, Cloud decided he would rather take the stairs. Pulling the door to the stairway open, the small blonde began the long trek up to the 27th floor. Cloud's nerves hadn't let him sleep too well last night, not to mention the odd dreams that had occurred all night woke him constantly.

Gripping the railing, the blonde cadet began stair hopping as he made his way up the never ending stairwell.

Just as he was passing the door to the 20th floor, said door flew open; effectively knocking the little blonde onto the floor and rendering him unconscious.

Cloud woke to someone smacking him in the face, albeit gently, but slapping him none the less.

"Can you hear me yo? Oh geez don't be dead, I'd get in so much shit, and I really don't want to file all of that paper work yo." Cloud opened his bleary eyes and could vaguely make out some strange red blob hovering over his face.

"Huh…"

"Thank Odin you scared the shit outta me yo! I thought I had gone and killed another o' you guys." Cloud's response was somewhere between a grunt and an angry groan.

"Hey don't be like that yo, and since when do you SOLDIER cadets take the stairs anyway?"

Perhaps it was the head trauma, or the fact that he was probably late to his first class, or maybe it was the fact that the redhead had not only _hit him with a steel door_ but then proceeded to _smack him in the face_, but Cloud was feeling extremely cocky right now.

"Since when do TURKs assault cadets with doors?"

"Heh, not bad kid. Not the best comeback I've heard, but not the worst either yo." The redhead lit a cigarette before proceeding to grab the little blonde's hand and hoist him to his feet.

"So where were you headed yo?"

"Battle Tactics." Cloud grumbled as he clutched at his head. Now he wasn't so sure if the TURK had hit him with a door or a train.

"You SOLDIERs, always gotta be on top eh?" Cloud glanced over to see his companion waggle his eyebrows in a not so subtle way.

"Uh, what?"

"He's innocent yo. How cute."

"I'M NOT CUTE!" Cloud shouted, waving his arms around as the TURK backed into the opposite wall.

"Heh, noted yo. So, do you need to go to the infirmary or what yo?"

Chapter 20: Tell him you do

Chapter 21: Tell him you don't

** Author's Note: Reno, stop giving me so much trouble today would you? He did not want to make it easy to write for him today. Neither did Angeal. Sephiroth was just being anti-social, as always. Even if you don't read the other chapters, at least read the author's notes. They explain some things I didn't cover here. I can only repeat myself so many times before I start bashing my head against my computer desk. Anyway, Thank you for all of your support! Sincerely, Kay. **


	13. Chapter 13

Cloud didn't know whether to be grateful for having a free period as his first period, or depressed that this was the only free hour he would have until 6:00 that same night. Shrugging his shoulders, Cloud waved to Jason as he exited the elevator to his first class. Deciding to explore some of the floors he was allowed access to, Cloud rode the elevator down to the ground floor.

The cafeteria was on the ground floor…right? No, it was on the 5th floor…or was it the 10th floor? Cloud wasn't even going to bother with that map this early in the morning. Stepping out of the elevator, Cloud began to wander around aimlessly.

"Hey there!" A voice shouted, causing Cloud to spin on his heel facing the direction the voice had come from.

"Oh, hey." Cloud said as he saw the raven-haired Second Class running towards him. Zack scooped the young blonde up into his arms in a bone crushing hug before allowing him to drop back onto the ground.

"You have a free period right now?" At Cloud's nod Zack's eyes seemed to shine brighter then they had before, the sapphire irises glowing with mako and an inner fire.

"There's a place that everyone 'forgets' to tell the cadets about when they get here! But I want to show it to you alright?" Cloud nodded again and suddenly they were off, the Second Class dragging the small blonde back to the elevators.

As they rode the elevator towards the 49th floor, Cloud couldn't help but feel…at ease around Zack. He trusted the older teen far more then he should for just meeting someone.

As they exited the elevator, Zack had taken it upon himself to engage the blonde cadet in conversation. Telling Cloud all about what it would be like when he entered SOLDIER. The way Zack spoke, it was as if he already knew Cloud was going to make it in to SOLDIER.

"How do you know I'll make it into SOLDIER Zack?"

"I'm gonna help you Spike! There's no way you _won't _make it into SOLDIER. You got that?" Cloud nodded again, and Zack fastened him in a headlock.

"I didn't hear you SOLDIER…" You could hear the smile in Zack's voice as he spoke.

"YES SIR!"

"That's better!" Zack released Cloud and pulled him to what looked like a training area.

"What is this Zack?" Cloud questioned as he entered the room close behind the raven-haired teen.

"It's the virtual training room! Now watch this!" Suddenly the metal floor fell out from beneath them and was replaced with a dusty, rocky ground. They were standing on a hill; Midgar could be seen in the distance, its metal gleaming in the afternoon sun.

"Pretty cool huh Spikey? Hey, Cloud, are you alright?"

Images resurfaced through Cloud's mind, blinding him to his surroundings. He saw not the gleaming city in the sun, but a dark sky. Rain pouring from the cloud's as though they mourned the young man lying in a pool of blood before him. The light in his sapphire gaze growing dimmer with each second. The small blonde heard a voice surround him, a sad, heartbreaking voice that would haunt his thoughts for the rest of his days.

_"My hopes and dreams, they're all yours now. Live on Cloud, for both of us."_ Just as quickly as it had happened, Cloud was slammed back into his own time. Gasping for breath, the blonde cadet looked at the man before him.

"Cloud! Are you alright!? What happened?"

Chapter 22: Tell Zack what you saw.

Chapter 23: Don't tell Zack

**Author's Note: Poor Cloud, I feel increasingly cruel for doing this to him. But it's the only way the story can progress properly. Also, I understand that this chapter is more personal then some of the others. This is because Zack had a stronger influence on Cloud's past life then some of the others. The connection will change depending on the choices you make. And even if you don't read the other chapters, please go read the other author's notes. They explain some things I didn't cover here. And a big THANK YOU to all of you who are reviewing this! It means the world to me to know you enjoy this story so much! Sincerely, Kay.**


	14. Chapter 14

Cloud stared at the Crimson Commander in shock. Because surely he hadn't heard him correctly. No, there was no way that Genesis Rhapsodos wanted to _mentor_ him, right?

"You must be shocked, to hear someone as pristine as myself would bother with this correct?" Cloud wasn't sure, but that sounded like an insult to him. Cloud could only nod dazedly as he watched Commander Rhapsodos seemingly glide across the room, back to the gleaming wooden desk in the front of the room. Pulling out a file, he gestured the small blonde over.

"Come now, I don't bite that badly at first boy." Cloud wasn't sure whether that was supposed to make him feel better or worst, but either way he made his way to the front of the Commander's desk.

"See this puppy here?" A picture of a raven-haired teen's smiling face was thrust at the small blonde.

"Um, sir…this is a…person." The flash of irritation that crossed the Crimson Commander's face had the small blonde cringing in fear.

"I am well aware of this; this is the infamous _Puppy_ of SOLDIER. My dear friend Angeal's puppy."

Cloud just stared at the Commander with a blank expression. What did that mean? Why did that matter?

"Angeal gets a promising student, so why shouldn't I?" Ahhh, that made much more sense to the blonde youth. Commander Rhapsodos wanted a student the press would preen over as well.

"Sir, as I mentioned, I have never had materia training before today. This was mostly-"

"I don't care. You show promise in this. So, my deal. What do you think of it?" If Cloud didn't know any better, he would have thought there was a tinge of enthusiasm in the Commander's voice.

Cloud contemplated his choices silently. Agreeing to a mentorship from Commander Genesis Rhapsodos certainly had its benefits; such as well…Genesis Rhapsodos was one of the most powerful people in Shinra's SOLDIER program, in all of Shinra. That would certainly do wonders to his chances of getting into SOLDIER.

But then again….Could he handle the Commander's mentorship? The man was known to throw tantrums and usually it was the cadets who suffered. Would he truly be an exception to any of the other cadets? Could he tolerate the Commander's constant mood swings and unbelievably high expectations?

Cloud mulled these over in his mind. Those were all things he had heard from others, he had never truly witnessed it himself. Perhaps the rumors were more fabrication then truth?

"I would be honored sir."

"Of course you would be boy. Now, is there time for practice this moment? Or is there somewhere you have to be?"

Well Cloud, is there?

Chapter 24: Cloud is free to practice

Chapter 25: Cloud has somewhere else to be.

** Stats: Materia: 10**

** Intelligence: 50**

** Compassion: 95**

** Trustworthy: 85**

** Strength: 30**

** Sword skill: 0**

** Innocence: 100**

** Relationships:**

**Zack: 50 (because Zack automatically likes everyone)**

** Angeal: 15 (courtesy of Zack and him just being nice)**

** Sephiroth: 0 (do I need to explain?)**

** Genesis: 25 (because Genesis is well…Genesis)**

** Reno: 5 (because he's Reno)**

** Author's Note: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Don't be shy! If it's not doing too well, let me know! Also, school starts August 15, which means updates will take a little longer. Sorry! Anyhow, Thanks for reading! Sincerely, Kay.**


	15. Chapter 15

Cloud watched as the Commander strutted over to his desk, the wood gleaming in the fluorescent lighting.

"Come here fool." Cloud jumped at the Commander's voice before proceeding to hurry to the corner of the desk. The moment the blonde reached the edge, a picture was shoved into his hands.

"Do you know who this is?" A picture of a smiling boy, raven colored hair, and bright sapphire eyes stared at the blonde. This was Lieutenant Zackary Fair.

"Yes sir, this is Lieutenant Fair sir." The auburn haired male seemed, pleased with his answer.

"Correct. He is Angeal Hewley's apprentice is he not?"

"Um, yes sir." Cloud wasn't sure where this was going; all he knew was that it certainly had nothing to do with materia at this point.

"My dearest friend gets an apprentice, why should I be neglected one? But alas, no bright eyed cadets had caught my attention, until now that is." The Commander gestured dramatically throughout the small speech, before settling his gaze on the small blonde.

"Thank you sir?" Cloud thought that was a compliment, but then again it could very well be an insult waiting to happen.

It seemed that Genesis either heard him and chose to ignore him, or simply did not care enough to respond. It didn't matter as the Crimson Commander made his way next to the blonde youth's side.

Draping an arm around his small shoulders, Genesis leaned close to the boy's ear; his breath blowing silken strands of gold back and forth.

"And training would not be the only thing we were limited to." The voice was like…poisoned chocolate. So dark and rich but one bite and you knew you would be dead before you hit the ground.

That mixed with the Commander's close proximity had Cloud feeling a bit overwhelmed and claustrophobic.

"Um, may I get back to you on that Commander? I would very much like to get to see my other classes before jumping into anything." Cloud had to fight the urge to stutter like an idiot and dash out of the room like a spooked chocobo.

"Beauty and brains," the Commander cooed, "Of course you can dove. Even if the marrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return." Not knowing how to respond, Cloud just nodded before scrambling out of the room

Looking over his shoulder, watching the door click shut, Cloud didn't notice the person in front of him before it was too late.

Colliding with the person at full speed, Cloud crashed to the ground before looking up to see…

Chapter 26: A splash of flaming-red

Chapter 27: A curtain of flowing silver

**Stats: Materia 5**

** Intelligence: 53**

** Compassion: 90**

** Trustworthy: 85**

** Sword skill: 0**

** Innocence: 99 (Genesis perved on him)**

** Strength: 30**

**Relationships:**

** Zack: 52**

** Angeal: 15**

** Genesis: 5**

** Sephiroth: 0**

** Reno: 5**

** Author's Note: Some chapters are going to be short, while others will be longer. So don't start thinking that all of the chapters are like this. OK? And school starts tomorrow…I'm nervous. Writing is helping though. Anyway, thanks for reading! Sincerely, Kay.**


	16. Chapter 16

Cloud wasn't exactly sure what Commander Hewley meant by "test." Did he want Cloud to throw someone else into a wall? The blonde wasn't exactly a violent person, so he wasn't keen on assaulting another one of his potential allies.

Angeal seemed to detect the boy's nervousness, because he smiled warmly before standing.

"I don't mean to have you tossing your peers around in a metal room if that's what you're thinking. I just want to see how you handle weight lifting and standard swords instead of the wooden training sword." Cloud listened as the Commander moved to stretch slightly and regard the blonde with kind, navy colored eyes. Cloud found himself relaxing slightly as the SOLDIER Commander waited for his answer.

After a few moments of contemplation Cloud couldn't see what harm it would do, though he knew that the strength he had exhibited was….well that was just it. He wasn't quite sure _where_ that strength had come from. That voice perhaps? Though how a voice could give a person strength was beyond his own understanding.

"I don't see any harm in that Commander Hewley."Cloud snapped into a salute while trying to keep eye contact, but his sheepish nature caused his eyes to refocus themselves on his boots.

A deep chuckle had Cloud looking up between his bangs.

"At ease Cadet. Follow me to the training room." Cloud nodded, dropping his arm to his side as he pursued the Commander into the hall and into the elevator. As the rode the elevator up to the SOLDIERs' training level, Angeal found attempting to engage the small blonde in conversation was more difficult then expected.

"Where are you from young man?"

"Nibelheim sir."

"Why did you join SOLDIER?"

"I…wanted a better life for myself sir. And I wanted to be able to protect my family."

"That's your dream Cadet Strife?"

"…Yes sir." When Commander Hewley only nodded at the small blonde's response Cloud thought he must've said something wrong. Fear seized his heart and panic gripped his mind. Would he be kicked out of SOLDIER now? Because his dreams weren't the right kind? Cloud was withdrawing into himself when the Commander's words reached his ears.

"Those are good dreams Cadet. It isn't wrong to want a better life for yourself. You must embrace those dreams, though. Embrace them with everything you have. That is the only way they will become reality."

Cloud was speaking before he could stop himself, "I plan on accomplishing my dream, no matter what it takes sir." For some reason that the blonde couldn't fathom, those words left a sour taste in his mouth; like a spoonful of medicine without anything to wash out the aftertaste. It was strange. He had said those same words to his mother, and Tifa, and anyone else who had asked him before he left for Midgar. So why did they feel so…wrong….now? They sounded….untruthful to his ears.

Angeal didn't seem to notice the uncomfortable feeling that had washed through the young cadet though; he was nodding proudly at the cadet's words. He looked like a father whose son had just won his team the big championship game.

"I'm glad to see another youth willing to work for his dream." Cloud couldn't help the smile that made its way to his lips at the Commander's words.

As they reached the training room, the honorable Commander directed the blonde to a weight lifting area. Sweat was beginning to coat Cloud's forehead as he made his way to the padded bench.

What was he going to do? He didn't have the strength to life more then 70 pounds…wait. How much did the Commander expect him to lift? At least as much as the other cadet had weighed, which was at least two hundred and fifty pounds. Oh Goddess, how was he going to manage this?

"We'll start slowly cadet. One hundred pounds. How does that sound?" Cloud could only nod. He watched Commander Hewley lift the weights with as much ease as he would lift a tea cup and place them evenly on each end of the bar above his head.

"Whenever you're ready cadet." Those words were like a starter pistol in Cloud's mind. What followed after was nothing short of embarrassing. He could barely do 20 reps before his arms began to buckle. The Commander gave a small smile as he assisted the blonde in replacing the bar.

"I'm sorry sir. I…tried to….I….don't know where the previous strength had come from."

"Adrenaline can sometimes spur unknown strength into a person. That is probably what happened with you cadet." Cloud just nodded numbly, eyes focused on the floor once more.

Angeal felt a pang of pity as he looked at the boy. The blonde barely looked old enough to enlist in SOLDIER. On a spurred decision, the honorable Commander knelt down to look into the cadet's eyes.

"Would you like to try your hand at combat training? Strength is not everything, if the opponent is has better agility and stamina they could easily over come the strongest of opponents." Cloud wasn't sure whether or not to accept, but the Commander had agreed to…help him.

"Yes sir. If you would allow me too sir." Cloud said, to which Angeal had just smiled. Moments later Cloud found himself holding a steel 3ft sword, polished so that it was almost blinding.

Commander Hewley had positioned himself several yards across from the blonde youth, taking up an offensive stance. After a few helpful comments on his defensive stance, the Commander started rather slowly towards the youth.

Cloud had felt it welling inside of him from the moment he lifted the sword; this overwhelming…knowing. Knowing how to handle that sword, knowing the moves, the stances, the power, the maneuverability of his own body. Just…..knowing.

Angeal swung his blade slowly towards the boy, only to stumble in surprise as his move was parried and the young cadet lunged towards him with unbelievable speed. Barely having time to block the blow, Angeal stared in awe as this once quiet and shy cadet seemed to turn into the ultimate fighter. The First Class was only just able to block each of the moves that came at him quicker then Behemoth Fury, and with just as much ferocity.

Cloud didn't know what came over him; the moves were coming to him naturally. The blonde wasn't even thinking, just simply _feeling_.

"Enough Cadet Strife!" The words rung into Cloud's subconscious, bringing him out of the mechanical mode he had slipped in to.

Angeal stood some ways away, breathing irregular as he watched the young man. There was a dazed look on the blonde's face as he took in his surroundings. When his blue depths finally landed on the panting Commander, his face took on a look of pure fright.

"I-I'm sorry sir! I d-don't know what came over m-me!" Angeal moved over to the young cadet, laying his large hand on the young man's shoulder.

"That was….brilliant. Where did you learn that Cadet Strife?" Cloud was visibly shaking as he gazed at the floor.

"I don't know sir. Some knowledge just….came over me." The Commander was looking at the blonde.

"Did you receive a cell phone cadet?" Cloud nodded, confused by the Commander's question. Was he not supposed to receive a cell phone?

"Let me see it." Cloud quickly handed the phone Angeal; who flipped the phone open and pressed a few buttons.

"If any more of these…strange things happen, you may call me. Understand Cadet Strife?"

Cloud nodded vigorously. Just before Angeal could say anymore, his own phone rang. A few words were exchanged before Angeal told the blonde he had important business he had to go see to. Once again, Cloud nodded before the Commander walked out of the complex and back into the hall.

…did that just happen? Did he just make friends with Commander Angeal Hewley? That's what it felt like. Good Gaia, what was going on with him lately?

Cloud pondered his options. He could go to his next class, or he could continue training on his own. Which should he choose

Chapter 28: Goes to his next class

Chapter 29: Stays and trains

**Stats: Materia: 0**

** Intelligence: 58**

** Compassion: 88**

** Trustworthy: 80**

** Sword skill: 30**

** Strength: 40**

** Relationships:**

** Zack: 50**

** Angeal: 45**

** Genesis: 15**

** Sephiroth: 0**

** Reno: 5**

** Author's Note: I LOVED THIS CHAPTER! This was so fun writing! Angeal is one of my favorite characters. I'm sorry if he ending seemed a little rushed, I didn't mean for it to sound like that. Well, review and let me know what you think please! Sincerely, Kay.**


	17. Chapter 17

Cloud watched Angeal Hewley from in front of the desk. He was honored that the Commander wanted to test his abilities, but he knew those abilities would not be able to meet the Commander's expectations. And there were also other classes he had to attend.

"Sir, I would be honored to show you my abilities sir. But…I am obligated to attend my classes sir."

Cloud watched as a small smile graced the Commander's features.

"You acknowledge you obligations before your wants. I admire that. We can test your abilities later Cadet Strife." Cloud breathed a sigh of relief as the Commander dismissed him.

Walking out into the hall, Cloud watched as many SOLDIERs walked down the corridor to their own designated areas. What Cloud wouldn't give to become a SOLDIER. That show of strength….where had it come from? Where did that voice keep coming from? And why did it keep telling him to "alter the past and save the future."?

The blonde sighed, running a hand through his hair. What was he going to do? He was supposed to be focusing on his training, but with that voice….

Turning a corner, Cloud slammed into the front of a suit clad man. Looking up at the face, Cloud saw a man of Wutainian descent staring down at him. Jumping backward, the small blonde turned his attention back to the ground.

"Sorry sir…I didn't mean to. I wasn't watching where I was going…" Cloud stared limply at the man, who only made a small "hmph" noise.

"Are you Cloud Strife?" Cloud's heart began to thud in his chest. How did this man know his name? Who was this man? It was obvious he was a TURK, but… what would a TURK want with him?

"Y-yes sir. My name is Cloud Strife." Cloud stared self consciously at the older man.

"Come with me." The man turned, walking back down the corridor. Cloud stared after the man.

Should he follow him?

Chapter 30: Follow him

Chapter 31: Don't follow him

**Stats: Materia: 0**

** Intelligence: 55**

** Compassion: 90**

** Trustworthy: 82**

** Sword Skill: 10**

** Strength: 33**

** Relationships:**

** Zack: 50  
Angeal: 20**

** Genesis: 5**

** Sephiroth: 0**

** Reno: 5**

** Mystery man: 3**

** Author's Note: *exciting music plays* Introducing another possible love interest! Exciting isn't it? Now, I really don't like updating without having all of the chapters done for an update. But school starts tomorrow and I need to…get ready. *sobs* I just want to write! Is that too much to ask? Apparently so. Ahh, well what can you do? I hope you all like this! Sincerely, Kay.**


	18. Chapter 18

Cloud could feel his blood turning to ice as the General spoke to him. Go to his office? Cloud's head burned as he stared into the emerald eyes of his commanding officer. What…was this feeling? This intense…anger he felt when he gazed at the hero of the Wutainian war.

Cloud's heart and soul screamed at him not to go, but the SOLDIER inside could not refuse a direct order from his superior. The blonde youth's legs felt like steel as he followed his childhood hero down the hall. Why? Why was his body so resistant to be anywhere near this man?

That vision…where did it come from? What did it mean? Was it….real? No, it couldn't have been real. The man before him and the man in that vision, although they were the same person physically, it was obvious even to a youth such as himself that they were not the same person _mentally_.

The man in the vision was…lost. The look in his eye had contained madness yes, but there was also a hint of….longing there as well. Longing for someone to reach out, to pull him out of the darkness he had been swallowed by….to care.

The sound of a door clicking shut startled Cloud, causing the young man to twitch. Sephiroth was at his desk now, standing in front of it; feline pupils narrowed as they gazed at the young man staring into the green depths.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Cloud noticed in this man as well there was a sort of…longing. The emerald eyes held the look of a person on the verge of giving in to a grueling battle; the look of a man in need.

"Sit." Cloud found himself agitated by the way the General ordered him around like he was a dog, or a small child. But the blonde did as he was told, taking a seat in one of the cushioned chairs set in front of the mahogany desk. Sephiroth however, remained standing.

Standing, so that the silver haired man could look down on the small blonde who was the first person to strike his very core with what the General could only guess to be…fear. Why the Silver General was afraid of the small cadet he could not fathom himself. No. He wasn't afraid. Just…shaken. Yes, that was the word. Shaken to the deepest depths of his soul, for as he stared into the blue orbs he saw an unmistakable knowledge in them. Knowledge of what exactly, Sephiroth didn't know. But he was certain that it was knowledge of _him_.

Cloud watched the General as he watched him.

"What do you know?" The question caused the young blonde to stare at the silver haired SOLDIER in confusion. Know? What did he know? What was he supposed to know? A lot of people wanted him to know a lot of things lately…

"I'm not sure what you mean sir…"

"In your eyes, I saw it. You know….something. Tell me what you know." The General's words were like ice; cold, callous, and deadly.

The vision? Is that what the General was referring to? If it was, what would the man think if Cloud just up and told him he had seen him standing in the middle of a burning village? Surely nothing good. But it looked as though Cloud wasn't getting out of there without telling the man something. What should he do…

Chapter 32: Tell the General the truth

Chapter 33: Tell the General something else

** Stats: Materia: 5**

** Intelligence: 60**

** Innocence: 100**

** Compassion: 95**

** Trustworthy: 85**

** Sword skill: 0**

** Relationships:**

** Zack: 50**

** Angeal: 15**

** Genesis: 0**

** Sephiroth: 5**

** Reno: 5**

** Author's Note: ….This is my favorite chapter so far. The reason Cloud was able to see through his own past anger and through the madness in Sephiroth's eyes is….his innocence. Yep, Cloud is still as empathetic to people as a small child would be. You know how a child is always able to see how you're in pain, that's what Cloud saw. So, before you go having Cloud in the middle of an orgy or going out murdering hundreds of people (not saying I am going to put that in here, but there is a chance Cloud may become the villain…SO CHOOSE WISELY!) remember that his innocence gives him the ability to see things others can't. Also, I am sorry that I am not able to post the other chapters yet, they will be posted TOMORROW. I give you my word. Until then, thanks for reading! Sincerely, Kay.**


	19. Chapter 19

Cloud stared at the General; his heart thrummed wildly in his chest like a caged bird desperately seeking freedom. Cloud knew he would be nervous if he ever met the General, but this was...ridiculos.

"Did I make myself unclear cadet?" His voice in reality was calm and cool, but to Cloud it sounded like...death. Painful, and anguished.

Looking in the man's eyes, Cloud noticed something familiar. He himself must've had the same look for years before leaving for Midgar. It was a look of...need. Needing change, a friend, to _belong_. Cloud wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now though. It seemed luck was on his side though, for as he opened his mouth to speak the General's cell phone rang loudly. Breathing a sigh of relief, the small blonde watched as his superior answered the small device, albeit angrely and the silver haired man's hair seemed to be almost crushing it as he placed it to his ear.

"I will stop by your office after class sir." Cloud shouted over his shoulder as he raced from the elevator and down the hall. Not exactly thinking of the fact that he had gotten out on the General's floor.

But that didn't matter. No, what mattered was him getting as far away from the Silver General as his legs would carry him. The young blonde was breathing erratically when he finally reached the stairwell. Unknown tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. Why...? Cloud didn't know. Running down the stairs, Cloud attempted to calm himself. Not only had he just disobeyed a direct order, but a direct order from _the_ SOLDIER General. He was going to be kicked out of SOLDIER for this. If not for this, then for those psychotic delusions his damned brain kept coming up with!

Not really focusing, the blonde cadet pushed a door open. All Cloud's brain seemed to be comprehending right now was the fact his throat was parched and his lips were dry and cracked. Water. That was what he was looking for. Now where could he go...

"What are you doing on this floor." It didn't sound like a question, more like an accusation.

Turning around, Cloud was greeted with a crisp white suit and piercing blue eyes.

"I...I'm lost sir. Terribly lost." It wasn't a lie in Cloud's mind. He was lost, in every aspect of the word.

"Hmph, I don't have time for this. Just get out of here." Rufus Shinra dismissed the boy before turing and walking back down the corridor. Cloud watched the young man leave before turning in the other direction.

He could just go back using the stairs, or he could hunt around until he found an elevator.

Chapter 34: Use the stairs

Chapter 35: Find an elevator

**Stats: Materia: 5**

**Intelligence: 53**

**Innocence: 100**

**Compassion: 96**

**Sword Skill: 0**

**Strength: 30**

**Relationships:**

**Zack: 50**

**Angeal: 10**

**Genesis: 0**

**Sephiroth: 3**

**Reno: 5**

**Rufus: 5**

**Author's Note: Introducing...RUFUS SHINRA! Strange pairing but has anyone noticed how close in age Rufus and Cloud are? That's really what brought this pairing into mind anyway. *sigh* I hope this one was alright, I typed it from my phone. Well, thanks for reading! Sincerely, Kay.**


	20. Chapter 20

Cloud rubbed his head gently, watching his red-haired companion. The small blonde knew he should really attend his first class, but his head was throbbing steadily and he could feel the blood rushing through every vein and artery in his lithe body. That wasn't good…was it? No, surely not.

"I think it would be best to go and at least get some aspirin…" Cloud winced as the redheaded TURK slapped him on the back.

Taking another drag of his cigarette, Reno finally decided to look the blonde over. The kid didn't really look like a SOLDIER….hell the kid didn't even look like he could lift a sword let alone fight with one. No, not SOLDIER material. But there were other options maybe the kid didn't know about…anyone who could take a steel door to the face and not end up bleeding all over his suit deserved another look.

"Ya ever think of joinin' the TURKs yo?" Cloud's gaze flew back to Reno's face. The fiery redhead was looking straight ahead, every once and a while glancing at the blonde from his peripheral vision. Did he really just ask what Cloud thought he had?

"No, I've always wanted to be a SOLDIER."

"Why?"

"Because it's my dream."

"I get that yo. But why is it your dream?"

"Do dreams need a reason to exist in the first place? They start with a wish right? And then they form into something that makes you believe in the ability of achieving them. Some of the more logical people call them goals, but to me it's something more then just something to achieve…it's the only thing that makes me wake up some mornings." Reno was surprised at the blonde's small speech, but even more surprised at the wisdom and compassion behind the words. The cadet's eyes twinkled with determination and hope. Reno felt a pang in his chest. When was the last time he was so optimistic? Oh yeah, last week at the conference when he had planted thumb tacks on Genesis's chair.

"What would you do if you didn't make it into SOLDIER yo?" Cloud's eyes died down with that sentence.

"I guess I would get a job in the regular army until I was ready to try again…I can't go home if I don't make it in SOLDIER. I told my mom I would do whatever it took, and I meant it. I'll do whatever it takes to make my dream come true." For a moment Reno thought he was talking to Zack Fair, with the way the kid prattled on about dreams and family and shit…

"Would you think o' becomin' a TURK yo?" Cloud just stared at the TURK, who took the lapse in conversation as the opportunity to flick the butt of his cigarette over the railing.

The door was pulled open (Cloud standing as far away as possible) before following Reno towards…where were they going? He was almost certain the infirmary was on a lower floor.

"Where are we going?" The small blonde looked quizzically at the smirking TURK.

"The infirmary yo."

"The SOLDIER infirmary isn't on this floor."

"Who said we were going to the SOLDIER infirmary yo?"

"Why aren't we going to the SOLDIER infirmary?" The only response Cloud received was a smug smirk that etched itself on the fiery TURK's face.

The duo finally reached a door marked **"Medical Assistance"** Cloud grumbled as the TURK led him into a sterile white hall. There were only splashes of color here and there, making Cloud feel the equivalence to being locked in a rubber room with only the doctors entering every so often.

"Mary, fix this kid up."

"How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen."

"I'm older, so you're a kid to me yo." Cloud audibly growled.

"That boy is not a TURK." A female voice sounded from behind a desk, sounding irritable and unpleasant. Cloud tried note to glare, but instead furrowed his eyebrows giving him the appearance of a pouting 10 year old.

"Aw babe, he may not be a TURK…yet yo." The small blonde jerked his head to face Reno so quickly there was a painful cracking noise.

"Reno I already told you I-"

"Shhh, just go with it yo." Twenty minutes later Cloud's head had been bandaged and he was being walked down the corridor by a grinning Reno.

"Soooo," Reno drawled lazily, "You free to chill yo?" Cloud knew he had classes and that it would irresponsible if he missed them…on the other hand Reno _was_ a TURK, he could probably get him out of any trouble he might get in. Cloud sighed, what should he do?

Chapter 36: Hang out with Reno

Chapter 37: Go to class

**Stats: Materia: 5**

** Intelligence: 55**

** Compassion: 90**

** Innocence: 100**

** Trustworthy: 85**

** Strength: 30**

** Sword Skill: 0**

** Determination: 60**

** Relationships:**

** Zack: 50**

** Angeal: 15**

** Genesis: 0**

** Sephiroth: 0**

** Reno: 25**

** Author's Note: I have a brilliant idea, regarding this fanfiction. Depending on what choices you make, new stats will open up. Well, here's Reno. Good? Bad? Let me know please! Sincerely, Kay.**


	21. Chapter 21

Cloud looked at the redhead who was at that moment taking a long drag from his cigarette. Something stirred in the pit of Cloud's stomach. It was…strange. He had never felt it before. But watching the fiery TURK lean against the wall, puffing away on the nicotine stick with his aquamarine eyes regarding him with curiosity made something in Cloud's groin…twitch.

"Uh, n-no th-thanks. I gotta go! See ya around!" Cloud averted his gaze before dashing down the stairs. Holy Gaia, what was that? It had felt like a coil had twisted inside of his lower abdomen, sending a shockwave to his manhood. He was tripping over his own feet as he tried to find the proper floor…or any floor for that matter. It seemed like he had been running for hours before and still not found a door. What the hell?

Where was a damn door? He was breathing heavily as he continued to run down the stairs. The small blonde was so lost and uncomfortable that he hadn't realized how many stairs he had actually gone down.

Cloud looked at the steel door, it wasn't marked. But it was the only door Cloud remembered seeing for the longest time. The blonde cadet pushed on the door, but it didn't move an inch out of place.

Grunting, Cloud put more force on the door. Nothing…nothing at all. Why wouldn't the bloody door open!? The blonde dropped to the ground, leaning his back on the door. Grumbling under his breath, Cloud's head slumped onto the door.

The youth let out a guttural growl. He really didn't feel like walking up all of those stairs again…

The door swung open, causing the young blonde to yelp in surprise as he tumbled backward into the room.

Looking up, Cloud was met with steely eyes glossed behind bifocals.

"Well, it isn't common that new subjects seemingly drop themselves into my grasps. But who am I to question such a wondrous gift?"

No, no no no no. Please no.

"Pr-Professor Hojo s-sir. I-I'm just l-lost sir. I'll j-just leave n-now." Fear clutched at Cloud's young heart.

"Oh no boy, get on the table. I would like to examine any _future_ SOLDIERs." Cloud cowered on the floor, tense and unmoving. The Professor seemed to gain a glint in his eyes at the blonde's defiance.

"You would like to do this the hard way then?" Cloud whimpered, crawling up against the door as the psychotic Professor went to dig through a drawer. The blonde youth almost broke the bones in his fingers trying to pry the door open. Tears welled up in Cloud's eyes as he beat against the metal. The only other way out was past the Professor.

A raspy chuckle caused the blonde to twirl around, only to feel a sharp stab in his neck. A needle. It was a needle.

Cloud's world began to fade into the deepest pits of darkness as he slumped to the floor. Just before slipping into unconsciousness, Cloud heard a door swinging open.

The young blonde awoke later, in

Chapter 38: a room that was sterile white, with very little personality to it, tucked under a black coarse blanket.

Chapter 39: a room with a very homely feel to it. Snuggled under a warm comforter with pictures of various autumn scenes.

**Stats: Materia: 0**

**Intelligence: 60**

**Compassion: 90**

**Innocence: 95**

**Trustworthy: 85**

**Strength: 30**

**Sword Skill: 0**

**Magnetism: 35**

**Author's Note: So….Cloud has developed a crush! No, not even a crush. He is just beginning to realize what his sexual orientation is. *sighs dreamily* I love the idea of Cloud slightly lusting after younger Reno. My otp is Zack and Cloud, but Cloud and Reno….that pairing holds a place in my heart. They've both been through some pretty messed up shit. And also, I APOLOGIZE FOR STILL NOT UPDATING ZACK! I just started school today and…well…*sigh* my writing time has taken a beating. I am so sorry! I know I said I would completely update tonight but, I'm exhausted from my first day. Please forgive me! I will have Zack's path up by tomorrow, I swear on my FF7 Dirge of Cerberus game. Sincerely, Kay.**


	22. Chapter 22

A strong arm was wrapped around the slim shaking shoulders. Cloud's eyes were glistening with unshed tears as Zack coaxed the small blonde to a sitting position.

"Hey, it's alright. Don't cry." Cloud was mortified. His first real day and here he was crying in the arms of one of his superior officers. He would never make it into SODLIER…

"You want to talk to me? I'm always ready to listen." A small flash of the vision crossed the small blonde's mind. How would he explain that? How do you tell someone you just met, a super powered SOLDIER no less, that you saw him dying on a hill; offering his dreams and hopes to Cloud?

"I won't judge you Cloud, I know how it feels to come from a small town to a city where everything seems to move at pace that has our heads spinning. But don't worry! It's all new now, but pretty soon it won't be new anymore and then all that stuff that feels confusing won't be anymore and you can focus on other new confusing stuff…did that make sense?" The raven-haired teen followed up his speech with a squeeze of the blonde's shoulders. Despite Cloud's clenching heart, he chuckled at the somewhat embarrassed look on the Second Class's face. The small cadet's mind drifted back to the vision. Maybe he shouldn't….but maybe Zack would be able to help him understand some of these visions.

"I….saw something." At Zack's raised eyebrow Cloud swallowed before continuing.

"I saw you…and me. On this hill. But it was darker and raining and…." Cloud stopped, stealing a glance at the SOLDIER. The older teen seemed genuinely interested and concerned.

"You were…bleeding. A lot. You were…dying. And you handed me a sword and told me to live on for both of us. And you gave me your hopes and dreams." The blonde youth clenched his eyes shut until it felt like his eyelids were being pinched by clothes pins. Zack would think he was crazy. And then he would tell the other superiors and Cloud would never make it into SOLDIER, the little blonde just knew it.

"That…sure is strange. But…you don't have to worry about me dying little chocobo head!" The older teen squeezed Cloud's shoulders again. "I am far too good to die! So don't worry so much about me, but I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me that."

Cloud's lips were moving before he could stop them, "But you protect everyone else! Someone has to protect you sometimes too!" A small blush creeped onto the blonde's cheeks and his sky eyes refocused onto a small digital rock sat in front of him.

A deep chuckle seemed to reverberate through Cloud as its owner wrapped his other muscular arm around the smaller shoulders.

"Thanks buddy. But don't go around promising to protect every SOLDIER alright?"

"Its just you that I want to protect for some reason." Cue a brighter blush spreading through the youth's pale cheeks. Cloud couldn't bring himself to look at Zack, but he could feel the sapphire gaze on his skin. It sent tingles through his chest and shivers down his spin.

"I want to protect you too, Cloud. It's weird; I've met other cadets before. But you're the only one who I've ever felt so….protective of. I feel like…I've known you my whole life. Like you're a part of me." Zack laid his head on Cloud's as the small blonde nodded in agreement.

"I feel the same. It is weird isn't it?" Zack nodded against the soft spikes. Suddenly, a small beeping signaled the training room door opening. Blue pixels spilled towards the ground like digital rain. The two teens jumped up from where they were seated, spinning to face the door.

"Please, don't stop on our account." A seductive voice purred as its owner readjusted his leather gloves.

"Genesis," Another chastised, "Zackary, what are you doing? Keeping a cadet from his classes." Angeal Hewley stood in front of his apprentice, arms crossed over his muscular chest and stern gaze fixed on the Second Class.

"He has a free period! So I wasn't keeping him from his classes…" Cloud nodded quickly, snapping into a salute as he did.

At his salute, Commander Hewley seemed to soften slightly while Commander Rhapsodos seemed to be undressing the blonde with his eyes. It didn't go unnoticed by one Zackary Fair.

"STOP PERVING ON HIM GENESIS!" Said Commander shot the Second Class a glare, Cerulean eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Now Puppy, why would you assume such a thing? I was simply admiring the boy. There is nothing wrong with that is there?" Zack seemed to bristle at the Commander's words.

"EVERYONE KNOWS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU TAKE TO ADMIRING SOMEONE TOO MUCH!"

"Afraid your little cadet would prefer my company to yours?"

"SHUT UP GENESIS!" Zack tucked Cloud behind him as he argued with his superior officer.

"What is a cadet doing here?" A voice wafted through the air, seeming to send ice speeding through the small blonde's veins.

"He's my friend! I wanted to show him the virtual training room! His name is Cloud Strife." Zack slide away from the cadet, but only enough so that Sephiroth could see the boy saluting.

"Cowering behind a _friend_ will get you no where in SOLDIER." The sentence cut like a knife to Cloud, and Zack was on the defensive once again.

"I pushed him behind me because Genesis was eye raping him! He wasn't hiding on his own!"

"I was not eye raping him you immature mutt." Genesis grumbled, huffing indignantly.

"He should not be here during training hours. Leave." Cloud almost collapsed as the General turned his gaze on him. It was so terrifying, but not for the reason he had assumed. The way the General glared at him felt achingly…familiar.

"Alright alright, we're going."

"Zack, you need to train." Angeal called out to his pup. Zack groaned loudly,

"I can't just let him wander the halls alone Angeal!"

"I am sure a SOLDIER cadet would be able to find his way without your assistance Zackary." Sephiroth seemed determined to get the blonde kicked out of Shinra for some reason, which was very terribly bad for Cloud.

"This is his first day Sephiroth! I know some Seconds who still get lost!"

"Because they are incompetent."

An argument was going to follow if Cloud didn't do something; an argument that would surely end with Zack being punished. And Cloud had just sworn to protect him! On the other hand, Cloud truly didn't know his way around _at all_ and the General seemed to have a problem with him. What should Cloud do?

Chapter 40: Tell Zack he can find his way on his own

Chapter 41: Try to create a distraction

**Stats: Materia: 0**

** Intelligence: 68**

** Trustworthy: 90**

** Compassion: 96**

** Strength: 30**

** Sword Skill: 0**

** Innocence: 100**

** Heroism: 5**

** Relationships: **

** Zack: 65**

** Angeal: 20**

** Genesis: 5**

** Sephiroth: 0**

** Reno: 3**

** Author's Note: My favorite pairing, ZACK AND CLOUD! And pervy Genesis. Don't worry if you don't want Zack as the love interest. Because right now they are just like super best friends. YAY IT'S THE WEEKEND! Which means I can sit at my computer and type away at updates! So, was it good? Bad? Acceptable? Review please! It lets me know whether I need to change styles or if this is working. Sincerely, Kay.**


	23. Chapter 23

Cloud was shaking violently as Zack rushed to his side. Wrapping his arms around the small blonde, the Second Class attempted to calm the younger teen's nerves.

"It's alright Cloud. Everything is alright. Whatever's bothering you don't stress over it; stuff always works out in the end ok? So just breath, I'm here for you too."

The blonde sniffled against the raven-haired teen's chest. Why did these visions keep happening? What was he supposed to do? Cloud knew what he had seen; it was Zack dying. _Dying for him_. It brought fresh tears to his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it Cloud? Because I'll listen." Zack's voice was soft and comforting, calming the blonde's rapidly beating heart.

Did Cloud want to talk about the vision? No. Cloud just wanted all of this to stop happening to him. And honestly, Cloud wasn't sure how he was supposed to explain to Zack what he had seen. But, there was something he did want to talk to Zack about…

"What if I don't make it into SOLDIER Zack…what would I do then?" Cloud expected a gentle patting on his back and comforting words, not the Second Class pulling Cloud from the hug and holding him at arm's length; sapphire eyes regarding Cloud with such seriousness the blonde became momentarily concerned that he had done something wrong.

"No. You want to be in SOLDIER, you can't doubt yourself. You WILL make it into SODLIER Cloud. I promise." Cloud stared into the swirling depths, mesmerized by the light that could be seen shining brightly no matter the task the Second Class was completing

"Ok Zack. Thank you." The signature Zack Fair smile was back once again as the raven-haired teen pulled the blonde into another hug.

"That's my job Cloudy, to remind you when you're being stupid."

"Oh I was being stupid?"

"Yep, just like the chocobo you are." Cloud smiled against Zack's chest, allowing the sound of his beating heart to calm his still fragile nerves.

"I'll protect you Zack…" Cloud mumbled incoherently. Zack's eyebrows shot up his forehead at his young friend's words. Why would Cloud think he needed protecting? It was endearing and an honor that Cloud was saying these things to him. Him, and no one else. A strange sense of possessiveness swept up the Second Class, causing him to tighten his hold on the boy.

However, Cloud didn't mind. It had been a little over two weeks since he had received a hug from anyone, or any type of comforting physical contact for that matter.

"Don't worry Spike, I'll protect you too." The words were muffled as Zack had laid his head in the smaller boy's hair.

Cloud blushed at Zack's words, embarrassed that he had said what he said out loud.

A clicking noise had Zack snapping his head up. Narrowing his eyes, Zack eyes scanned the surrounding area.

"Kunsel! Is that you man?" A small snickering could be heard before the virtual hill fell away under their feet.

"How did you know?" Another man in a SOLDIER Second Class uniform stepped out, his helmet secured firmly on his head.

"It was either you or a TURK." By now, Zack and Cloud had separated from their hug.

"Eh, TURKs got nothin' on me. You know that." Zack laughed at that, nodding his head.

"You got that right. They're always so late on information you get for SOLDIER."

"Speaking of late, aren't you late to training with Angeal?" Color drained slightly from Zack's face.

"SHIT! I'll see ya later ok Cloud? See ya Kunsel!" Zack shouted over his shoulder as he raced out of the door.

"Well, that's Zack for you. I'm Kunsel." The SOLDIER offered his hand to the blonde.

"Oh, hi. I-I'm Cloud."

"Nice to meet you Cloud. So you and Zack are friends huh?"

"Yeah. He's really nice."

"With Zack that's always a given. So you got another class pretty soon don't you?"

Cloud stared at the man, a perturbed that he knew such a thing.

"How did you know?" the man smiled, or at least, Cloud thought he smiled. He could only see his chin after all.

"I'm Kunsel, I know everything that happens around here."

"Oh." Cloud ducked his head shyly, shuffling his feet from side to side.

"So you want me to show you to your next class?"

Chapter42: Yes

Chapter 43: No

**Stats: Materia: 0**

**Intelligence: 65**

**Innocence: 100**

**Compassion: 95**

**Trustworthy: 88**

**Strength: 30**

**Sword Skill: 0**

**Confidence: 30**

**Relationships:**

**Zack: 60**

**Angeal: 10**

**Genesis: 2**

**Sephiroth: 0**

**Reno: 1**

**Kunsel: 15**

**Author's Note: Introducing new possible love interest…KUNSEL! Oh, and if anyone knows his last name please let me know. I looked all over and couldn't find it. So, now that this update is done, my next update will be for my story Cirque De Shinra (for those of you who follow and favorite both this story and that one). Fear not, I will update all of my stories this weekend. Sincerely, Kay.**


	24. Chapter 24

Cloud knew he had another class, but he was sure his instructor would understand. He was offered a chance to learn from one of SOLDIERs' commanding officers!

"Yes sir," Cloud nodded, causing his blonde spikes to bounce, "I am free to train now." If the cadet hadn't known better, he would've mistaken the elated look in the Commander's eyes for something more…lustful.

"I'm glad to hear it boy. So, tell me a bit about yourself." Cloud's eyes remained trained on the Crimson Commander as the man seated himself in the plush chair, propping his feet up on the desk separating himself and the youth. Cloud noticed the heel on the boots Commander Rhapsodos wore and blankly wondered how he managed to fight in them. And leather pants, dear Gaia they had to be uncomfortable; the way they clung to you, constricting your movement. As the youth's gaze traveled upward, it became apparent that the Commander greatly favored leather. Leather jacket, leather pants, leather vest, leather gloves, and completed with leather boots. The blonde wondered how many cows it took to make so much leather. Finally, Cloud moved his Persian blue eyes up to the earring dangling underneath the carnelian locks. Strange…he didn't realize that any commanding officers were into body jewelry. Turning his attention to the man's face, Cloud noticed that inside the cerulean eyes there was a wicked gleam.

Genesis couldn't help but smirk when he saw the boy checking him over with such an innocent expression. But the Casanova Commander knew that the ones who feigned innocence were _always_ the kinkiest. The red-haired menace wet his lips slightly; he was about to have a little _fun_ with his new apprentice.

"See anything you like boy?" Persian blue met cerulean, one set with wide-eyed innocence, the other with lustful enthusiasm.

"I'm not sure what you mean sir…"

"Don't play dumb cadet. You were observing me, were you not?"

"I just noticed that…" Genesis's feet swept off the desk in a graceful motion so that the Commander could lean forward on his elbows, listening intently as the cadet spoke.

"Yes yes, spit it out boy."

"You….wear a lot of leather sir." Genesis slumped slightly, that not being quite as sexual as he had wanted.

"Indeed I do. What of it?" Even though the comment hadn't been what he had wished for, the boy's reaction to his question sure made up for it. The young blonde looked down at his shuffling feet. Oh yes, Genesis believed he made the correct choice in an apprentice.

Cloud had no idea how to respond to that; because he knew that he couldn't say _"It looks really uncomfortable and you probably sweat a lot in the summer."_ Yeah, definitely not something he could say to the egotistical Crimson Commander. So what was he supposed to do?

"I'm waiting cadet." Oh geez, Cloud inwardly groaned from frustration. What the hell was he going to say?

"It must be difficult….fighting….in such restraining material...that's all sir." A deep chuckle had Cloud stealing a glance at his mentor…dear Gaia. The blonde could hardly understand most of the man's sentences now. And he was supposed to learn form him.

"Not at all boy. Now, where would you like to begin?" Genesis purred, moving from behind the desk and to the confused blonde's side. Cloud blinked several times, not sure what his superior was asking.

"I…don't understand sir." Genesis stepped closer, placing a gloved hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"If I am going to mentor you, I would like to start with the subject you desire to learn the most. So, which is it?"

Well Cloud, which is it?

Chapter 44: Sparring

Chapter 45: Materia

**Stats: Materia: 10**

**Intelligence: 55**

**Compassion: 95**

**Trustworthy: 85**

**Strength: 30**

**Sword skill: 0**

**Innocence: 99**

**Responsible: 85**

**Relationships:**

**Zack: 50 **

**Angeal: 15 **

**Sephiroth: 0 **

**Genesis: 35**

**Reno: 5**

**Author's Note: Ok Genesis, why are you perving on a fifteen year old? You're 24 years old (in this story) that's not right and you know it. Again, if you don't want Genesis as Cloud's love interest don't worry. This is just Genesis being…well Genesis. So, please do tell me what you think. I love hearing what you all think of my writing! And again, thank you for even taking the time to read this! Sincerely, Kay.**


	25. Chapter 25

Cloud wasn't entirely sure what he had just agreed to, but his brain kept repeating mentorship. And now the Commander wanted to practice. He did want to learn from one of the best, but he had given his word when he signed up to SOLDIER that he would attend his classes. Cloud wasn't about to just forget that, no matter who he had the chance to train under; not even if it was the General himself.

"I wish I could train now sir, but I have other classes I must attend sir." The young blonde tried to sound as polite and respectful as possible, though it appeared it was not enough. The scowl that crossed Commander Rhapsodos's face had Cloud tensing immensely.

"I am your mentor now boy. There is nothing they could teach you that I could not." Cloud fought the urge to close his eyes as he tried to think of the best way to say this without upsetting the Commander further. Only one thing came to mind; flattery.

"I know there is nothing you couldn't teach me sir, given your level of intelligence and….power. But I gave my word that I would attend these classes; I can't just not show up sir." Cloud could hear what sounded like a purr coming from his superior.

"Flattery will get you everywhere boy," Genesis waltzed around his desk, going to stop by the blonde youth, "especially in regards to me."

Cloud audibly swallowed at the Commander's close proximity. Commander Rhapsodos smelled faintly of apples and cinnamon and…fire. It was…a delicious combination. It reminded Cloud of his mom's homemade apple pies.

"Um, thank you sir?" A throaty chuckle was the reply the young cadet received; along with a pair of gloved hands clasping his slim shoulders from behind.

"Sir," Cloud's voice filled with determination, "I have to go to class today sir. If you write a note explaining the situation and put it on my file I will be free tomorrow, but today I have other obligations." The hands tightened in the slightest on Cloud's shoulders.

"I don't like that tone _cadet_. I do not need to write a note; your instructors will know soon enough." Cloud jumped when the Commander began to speak, the velvet voice being directly beside his ear.

"It's not honorable to not follow through on your word sir." Cloud's voice was beginning to become squeaky as he spoke.

"He's right Genesis. If he gave his word to be somewhere today, you will just have to wait until tomorrow." A deep voice sounded throughout the room, causing the small blonde to breathe a sigh of relief and his companion to growl in frustration.

"What are you doing here Angeal?"

"I heard of the boy who seemingly set the entire training room on fire and wanted to make sure he was unharmed."

"How thoughtful, did you not think I would check for injuries beforehand?"

"Did you?"

"Of course I did!" Genesis snapped, earning a surprised look from the blonde he still held captive. He hadn't asked about any injuries; however the look he got from the Crimson Commander warned him not to say anything.

"Let him go Genesis." Said man huffed, before releasing the cadet and allowing him to pull away slightly. Cloud saluted both Commanders, earning a warm smile from Commander Hewley and a lustful grin from Commander Rhapsodos.

"You are dismissed Cadet Strife." Angeal Hewley said, allowing the small blonde to slip past him and out of the steel door.

Cloud hadn't realized he was holding his breath before he exhaled outside of the room. He would have to somehow thank Commander Hewley for getting him out of there and allowing him to fulfill his obligations.

Now, the blonde did have another class which was…

Chapter 46: Cloud has sword training

Chapter 47: Cloud has a free period

**Stats: Materia: 10**

** Intelligence: 55**

** Compassion: 95**

** Trustworthy: 84**

** Strength: 30**

** Sword skill: 0**

** Innocence: 100**

** Honor: 60**

** Relationships:**

** Zack: 50**

** Angeal: 20**

** Genesis: 30**

** Sephiroth: 0**

** Reno: 5**

** Author's Note: Yes, it is another update. And I would like to give a giant THANK YOU to Genny. She inevitably saved this story from mass confusion because she noticed that I doubled up on chapters. THANK YOU! You saved me you don't know how much work. And confusion. And another big THANK YOU to all of you who are reading and reviewing this, it means the world to me! Now like I said in an earlier chapter, I will be updating one path at a time alright? So it might take a little time to get to the path you're taking but I will get there. Sincerely Kay. **


	26. Chapter 26

"Where's the fire yo?" Groaning, Cloud looked up to see an older, flaming-haired teen smirking down at him. The young blonde watched as the redhead tapped an intimidating rod on his shoulder.

"….what fire?" Cloud was a bit dazed as he pushed himself to his feet. It seemed as though the walls were spinning, or was it him that was spinning…?

"It's just an expression yo. Where were you runnin' to?" There was a gleam of humor in the aquamarine eyes.

"Ummm…t-to class." The young blonde shuffled his feet nervously.

"Really? It looks like you were runnin' from a pervy Commander's office yo." A searing blush spread across the cadet's face. Dear Gaia, Commander Rhapsodos was a pervert? And here Cloud had almost been mentored by him!

The redhead staring at the blonde took the blush under an entirely different notion, however.

"So, you got a thing for redheads yo?" Cue a bewildered blonde looking up to stare quizzically at a grinning red-haired menace.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Cloud's question either went unheard or uncared for as the TURK slinked over to the young blonde.

"Because that bad dye job of a Commander doesn't do us _real_ redheads justice yo." Cloud felt himself almost cowering as the aggressive teen pulled the blonde closer.

"O-oh, would you look at the time? I have t-to be somewhere that's not he-here!" Cloud dashed down the hall, turning a corner and racing down the stairs.

There was a loud laughing that echoed down the hall after the spooked cadet. Geez, newbies were too fun to mess with. The redhead whistled a pleasant tune as he strolled away the opposite way.

Cloud entered his next class only a minute or so late (thank the Goddess). He slipped silently into a seat before pulling out a note book and proceeding to take notes.

"The Wutainian war began the year of the winter solstice…" Winter solstice. That was always celebrated in Nibelheim. It was a festive time of year for most, but Cloud had always hated it. There was a tradition that after a boy's fifteenth birthday, the next winter solstice the boy was to admit to his first love his feelings. Tifa had wanted him to admit this to her. Only…he couldn't. Cloud never felt that way about Tifa, so he had boarded a train the week before and headed to Midgar. He wouldn't lie to Tifa, she was too important to him. His mother already knew his feelings, so Cloud was sure Tifa found out from her.

"It is also the day when the Wutainian's fired the first shot of the war. And so, this is why every winter solstice Shinra hosts a large celebration to commemorate this event. Does anyone know when the next winter solstice will take place?" One hand shot into the air, belonging to a boy who appeared no older then twelve.

"Rodriguez."

"The next winter solstice takes place in a year sir."

"Very good. Yes, the next winter solstice takes place in a year. Now we'll move on the history of the gumwap tree root…" Cloud couldn't bring himself to focus any longer. His mind had wandered to the Nibelheim tradition. Cloud wanted to fall in love, well, not exactly wanted to, but he wouldn't fight it if it happened.

Wait. Winter solstice? He wasn't entirely sure, but wasn't any type of solstice considered 'holy' to the Wutainian people? Holy events were days where they wouldn't dream of beginning a war of any kind, lest they anger their ancestors or Gods or something like that. So it didn't make sense that they would fire upon Shinra troops on a winter solstice.

Then again, maybe Cloud was just imagining this. He could be remembering some kind of legend he had heard from the older woman who lived down the street from him. She told all kinds of stories.

Cloud shifted in his seat, suddenly very uncomfortable. He felt the need to ask, because he was fairly certain he was correct. Then again…if he wasn't this question could be seen as a treason statement.

What should he do?

Chapter 48: Cloud should ask the instructor

Chapter 49: Cloud should stay quiet and ask someone else later

**Stats: Materia: 6**

**Intelligence: 58**

**Compassion: 95**

**Trustworthy: 84**

**Strength: 30**

**Sword skill: 0**

**Innocence: 98**

**Bravery: 10**

**Relationships:**

**Zack: 50**

**Angeal: 20**

**Genesis: 10**

**Sephiroth: 0**

**Reno: 10**

**Author's Note: Hello there, Kay here. So, just wanted to let you all know that when I update the next set of chapters there will a small time jump. Not to big, just up until one month or so before the SOLDIER exams. Because I feel this story is going far too slowly. Alright? Great! Thanks for reading! Sincerely, Kay.**


	27. Chapter 27

Cloud lay sprawled across the floor, having run into a seemingly brick wall. Carefully, Cloud pushed himself up to his elbows.

"I'm sorry; I didn't see where I was going…" Cloud's voice trailed off as he drunk in the appearance of the man he had barreled into. Leather pants lead up to a leather clad torso, the owner of said torso showing off his toned chest between leather straps. Draped across his shoulders was a leather trench coat and steel shoulder guards that gleamed in the fluorescent lighting. Flowing silver spilled across the man, framing his face and giving him an ethereal look. Piercing emerald eyes bore through the cadet's skin and into his soul. Dear Gaia….he had hit the General.

Cloud jumped to his feet, performing a clumsy salute to try and salvage some of his dignity. Though judging from the look the General was giving him, his dignity should be the least of his worries.

"Cadet Cloud Strife sir! I apologize for my unobservant behavior!" Cloud had meant to speak with confidence and pride; instead his voice came out in a squeak, causing the sheepish blonde to cringe at his own incompetence.

"Why are you here, _cadet_?" Sephiroth's voice dripped malice and it was apparent, even to such an ignorant child as Cloud, that the General was barely containing his temper.

"I…Commander Rhapsodos….I just…." Cloud could no longer find his voice. He felt like he was suffocating. Like something was filling his nose and mouth and making it impossible to speak or even breathe for that matter.

"What did the Commander want with you?" Cloud furrowed his brow at the General's tone. From the way the question was asked, it sounded as though the General already knew the answer.

"I…almost set the training room on fire sir. With a materia." Cloud all but whispered as he stared at his own boots. The silence that followed did nothing to help the young blonde's choking feeling. What was worse though was not that Cloud could feel the General watching him, but that he couldn't bring himself to look the General in the eye and tame his own curiosity.

"You are dismissed from the-." It was a statement. A cold, calculated statement that seemed to chill Cloud to the very bone. A small scraping noise diverted the blonde's attention from his own thoughts.

A sudden rush of something took over Cloud's small body. Ducking to the ground, the youth swept his leg across the ground, almost knocking the General off balance.

Sephiroth leapt over the limb, however before he could land, there was a small boot connecting with his midsection; the force sent him flying down the hall and crashing into a wall on the opposite side.

A large dent formed in the metal where Sephiroth landed. As Sephiroth righted himself, who he saw at the other end of the hall was not the same shy, tongue tied cadet he previously be forced to come into contact with. No, who he saw was a battle hardened warrior; a pair of glowing mako eyes, eyes that had seen more horrors then any person should be forced to endure; a child thrown into a world forcing him to grow too soon into a position thrust upon him. What Sephiroth saw was a younger, more driven, more _alive_, version of himself. And it scared him. It terrified him beyond anything he had ever felt. Those eyes…they seemed to chase the darkness that always crept along the outskirts of his mind away, allowing Sephiroth to think clearly for the first time in his life.

The boy's mouth opened, but what came out was not the squeaky fifteen year old voice from previously. It was a determined, but broken, battle scarred voice of a hero, a savior, a forced murderer.

"I will not allow you to steal my future once again. This is my chance at life. _My life._" The young blonde's shoulders were squared as he watched the Silver General, his mako infused irises shimmered in the lighting. Everything in the young body screamed to end this man here and now, and all of that was stopped by the fifteen year old inside. The boy who noticed the look in the General's eyes. The look of fear, of clarity, and need.

The hero of before and the hero of now became one in that instant. The understanding passed from the innocent to Gaia's Golden Champion. This man was in need, this man could be saved.

Chapter 50: Older Cloud decides not to trust this instinct and continues to view Sephiroth as the monster

Chapter 51: Older Cloud trusts his younger self and spares the Silver Angel.

**Stats: Materia: 6**

**Intelligence: 58**

**Compassion: 95**

**Trustworthy: 86**

**Strength: 30**

**Sword skill: 0**

**Innocence: 98**

**Bravery: 10**

**Insight: 20**

**Relationships:**

**Zack: 50**

**Angeal: 20**

**Genesis: 5**

**Sephiroth: 10**

**Reno: 5**

**Author's Note: If you review no other chapters ever on any of my stories, please review this one. I think I have fallen in love with it. Especially the very end. Also, after I finish this set of updates (for all of the other chapters too) there will be a small time jump to about a month or so before the SOLDIER exams. Thanks for reading! Sincerely, Kay.**


	28. Chapter 28

Cloud wanted to stay and train, he really did. But the little blonde had given his word that he would be at those classes. Taking his time to set the sword onto its rack, Cloud attempted to calm his still shaky nerves. He had almost beaten a First Class SOLDIER….hadn't he? Or maybe Commander Hewley was just going easy on him. The blonde cadet wasn't sure which thought was more comforting.

The youth drug his feet across the tiled floor as he made his way out of the training room and down the hall. As he made his way through the halls, he bumped into a particular looking redhead.

"Oh, sorry." Cloud said, receiving only a smirk as a reply. Befuddled, the small blonde shook the strange older teen out of his mind. He had his classes to focus on.

What class did he have anyway? Was it materia or history? Or history of materia? Was that even a class? Oh well, he could just check his schedule…

Wait. Cloud began to frantically pat himself down. Where was his schedule? It was just in his pocket before training with Commander Hewley! So where did it go? Oh Gods, he lost his schedule! _'Ok, ok don't panic. Just…retrace your steps! Yeah!'_ The little blonde went sprinting back down the hall. Re-entering the training room, Cloud's eyes scanned the floor only to see….nothing. Nothing at all.

The small blonde clutched his head angry at himself for his idiocy. He was going to fail now; he was going to fail and be kicked all the way back to Nibelheim.

A stifled chuckle caught the youth's attention. Turning so quickly Cloud lost his footing and tumbled to the ground.

"Well, I didn't think chocobos were so clumsy yo." Cloud did his best to glare at the red-haired teen. What in Ifrit's nine hells? Why was this guy so….ugh?

"Hey, don't look at me like that yo. It's the truth yo." The other teen smirked, lighting a cigarette and leaning against the steel door frame.

"If you keep lookin' at me like that, I won't give back that schedule yo." The redhead turned his head to face the opposite wall, waving a folded up paper in the blonde's direction.

"H-hey! Give it back!"

"What happens if I don't yo?"

"Why wouldn't you!?"

"Maybe I'm just mean yo." Cloud's lips turned down in frown. The redhead didn't look mean, just annoying.

"I don't believe you're mean."

"Eh?" The older teen's eyebrow rose at the blonde's words.

"You aren't mean. Just annoying." A heartfelt laugh slipped past the suit wearing teen's lips.

"You sure are naïve kid. But whatever, here's your schedule yo." With that, the teen threw the piece of paper at Cloud's feet. The blonde youth grappled at the paper before hurrying out of the room and past the fiery redhead. Just as he was entering the elevators, a familiar voice called out to him,

"The name's Reno yo!"

"Cloud Strife!" The blonde called as just as the elevator doors closed.

The rest of the day passed by at an achingly slow rate. How many different ways were there to tie your boots anyway? Why did it matter as long as they stayed on your feet?

The blonde youth made his way back to his room. Stripping down and changing into his pajamas, Cloud climbed into bed for the night. Closing his eyes he quickly fell into a deep sleep.

_I have no honor left…_

_ I'm a monster, not a hero. Just…a failure…_

_ A white wing gently brushing the side of his face…_

_ A once strong voice now filled with pain and sadness…_

Suddenly a searing pain entered the small blonde, the dream changing.

_Cloud, you are so much stronger then you will ever realize…_

_ A strong hand caressing his face, wiping away his warm tears…_

_ Don't give up Cloud; don't give up like I have…_

_ I'm sorry Cloud; tell Zackary that I'm sorry as well…_

Cloud sprung up from his position, layers upon layers of sweat and tears covered his face and body.

Dear Gaia…what was that? No…Commander Hewley would never….would he?

Of course not! Cloud looked over to see Jason snoring on like all was right in the world, perhaps in his world all was. Cloud glanced at the cell phone sitting atop his nightstand. Commander Hewley had said to call if anything strange happened again…but it was 2:00 in the morning.

Pulling his knees to his chest, Cloud huffed quietly. What should he do?

Chapter 52: Call Angeal Hewley.

Chapter 53 : Don't call, instead go for a walk to clear your head

**Stats: Materia: 0**

**Intelligence: 60**

**Compassion: 95**

**Trustworthy: 82**

**Strength: 41**

**Sword skill: 30**

**Innocence: 100**

**Honor: 63**

**Relationships:**

**Zack: 50**

**Angeal: 45**

**Genesis: 10**

**Sephiroth: 0**

**Reno: 10**

**Author's Note: I feel horrible today. I'm sick and I feel just….bleh. Well, tell me what you think of this please! Oh, and the dream where it changes? It means….you just go ahead and figure that out. If you think you have figured it out but aren't too sure, Private message me or just message me and I'll let you know. Sincerely, Kay.**


	29. Chapter 29

Cloud was too tense to go to another class right now. And he was still on a bit of an adrenaline high. Turning to face one of the dummies on the other side of the room, the blonde youth took off towards the foam stuffed target. It happened again, the feeling of just _knowing_.

Cloud leapt over the dummy somersaulting in the air and slicing through the dummy's back. Foam flew in all directions as the cadet hacked and chopped the target into small pieces before moving on to another one.

Minutes turned into hours as Cloud delighted himself in this strange new knowledge and ability. The small blonde was completely unaware of the audience he had acquired. Though the audience consisted of only one person, this should be viewed as an audience none the less.

As Cloud performed another move with impeccable precision and grace, the youth became aware of the clapping that echoed through the training room.

"I am impressed. I didn't realize that we had such promising cadets this year." A young blonde stepped out from the shadows of one corner. The man resembled Rufus Shinra; however he didn't hold the snobbish air said vice president did. He looked intelligent to the young teen, his suit was neat and the glasses he wore gave him a sophisticated look.

"Uh, thank you sir. I just…practice sir." Cloud stumbled through his words, feeling utterly self-conscious for reasons he couldn't quite grip. The young blonde felt he had seen this man before…

"So I have seen. You've been practicing for hours. Are aware of this?" Cloud blinked in surprise as the older blonde just waited patiently for his answer. Hours? Had it really been that long? No, surely not.

"R-really sir?"

"Indeed. It is past 8:00." Cloud felt a sense of nausea over take him. He had missed all of his classes. All of them. The young blonde paled so much he was almost transparent.

"I take it you weren't aware of this. Don't worry about your classes, I took care of it." The young blonde breathed a sigh of relief, only to suck it right back up. This man had enough power to excuse him from all of his classes without consequences.

"Lazard Deusericus, and your name would be Cloud Strife, correct?" Cloud could only nod in numb horror as he gazed at the man before him

Lazard Deusericus, Director of SOLDIER. He was actually talking to this man, and this man had been watching him train. The youth paled further.

Lazard resisted the urge to chuckle. The blonde was a natural with the sword, but apparently when it came to people he was not so gifted.

"Umm, y-yes s-sir." Cloud stuttered, staring at his boots. Cloud briefly wondered what the hell was wrong with himself. Trouble hadn't seemed to be so attracted to him until he entered Midgar….well unless the bullies of Nibelheim counted.

Cloud glanced up through his bangs and noticed the SOLDIER Director observing his behavior with a mixture of amusement and respect. Why would the SOLDIER Director respect him? He was just another wide-eyed youth hoping to accomplish his dreams through SOLDIER.

"I anticipate a bright future for you here in SOLDIER, cadet Strife." You could have knocked Cloud over with a feather at that point. Him? Really!?

"T-thank you sir!" The blonde cadet gushed with enthusiasm and pride at the Director's words, who in turn smiled slightly at the youth before turning an heading out of the training area.

Cloud watched his retreating form before plopping down onto the floor. That…hadn't really happened, had it? The youth pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. When a small red splotch formed and Cloud found himself still in the training room he came to the conclusion that he was indeed not dreaming.

Sighing, Cloud allowed himself to fall backward onto the padded floor. First Commander Hewley tells him that he fought brilliantly, and then Director Lazard tells him he has a bright future. This was probably the best day of his young life.

A low rumbling in his stomach had the blonde contemplating getting something to eat. But lights out was at 9 o'clock for cadets…and he wasn't sure he would have time to get back to his room.

Another growl from his stomach protested simply going to sleep, but he would be in so much trouble if he was caught.

Another growl had Cloud's mind made up. Making his way hastily towards the cafeteria, the young blonde attempted to avoid being seen by anyone of importance. He reached the cafeteria around 8:45, giving Cloud enough time to grab something and begin racing back to his room. Just as the clock chimed at 9 o'clock Cloud was exiting the elevator onto his floor.

Rounding the final corner, Cloud came face to face with…

Chapter 54: Director Lazard

Chapter 55: Commander Hewley

**Stats: Materia: 0**

**Intelligence: 62**

**Compassion: 95**

**Trustworthy: 81**

**Strength: 45**

**Sword skill: 45**

**Innocence: 100**

**Confidence: 55**

**Relationships:**

**Lazard: 30**

**Zack: 50**

**Angeal: 40**

**Genesis: 10**

**Sephiroth: 0**

**Reno: 5**

**Author's Note: I am horribly sick this week, so I apologize if my updates lack their usual quality. And, after I finish the updates for the rest of the chapters, the next set of updates will have a small time jump to about a month before the SOLDIER exams. Alright? Great! Sincerely, Kay.**


	30. Chapter 30

Cloud gulped as he watched the mysterious man in the suit get further and further away. Everything about this just screamed bad news. TURKs weren't exactly known for their friendly reputation, especially to SOLDIERs. Even though Cloud wasn't technically a SOLDIER, he still didn't think it a good idea to be too intricately involved with the TURKs. But….

The man was technically his superior. If he disobeyed his that direct order he could be kicked out of SOLDIER. With that in mind, the young blonde dashed down the corridor after the man.

The youth, however, had not calculated his momentum and ended up crashing into the man's back.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Cloud said, jumping backward and turning his ocean orbs to stare at his own boots. The man tensed, turning slightly to look over his shoulder at the small blonde before continuing on.

The blonde cadet took that as a symbol of him not being in too much trouble. Continuing to follow the man, Cloud hardly noticed when they stepped into the elevator or exited onto the TURKs' floor. This man was….strange. Almost like a statue. The way he was able to keep his face so void of emotion intrigued the little cadet, who could barely hide when he stubbed his toe. If the man noticed the occasional glances from the little blonde, he didn't show it.

Soon, Cloud found himself standing in _another_ office. This one almost resembled Commander Hewley's, but not quite. It didn't have the homely feel that Commander Hewley's did. In fact, it felt almost….cold.

The small blonde watched as the man turned his computer monitor to face in his direction. Playing on the screen was his…dilemma from earlier that morning. Cloud saw himself tossing the bigger boy across the room with hardly a flick of his wrist. He saw the boy slam into the metal then fall away, giving all sight of the large dent created. After a few moments, the video shut off and the Wutainian man turned his attention to the blonde once again, expectantly.

"I-Is he alright? I didn't hurt him too badly did I?" Cloud asked, concern etched over his features and laced into his voice.

The man's eyebrow almost twitched. Almost.

"The boy will recover. Is that all you have to say?" Cloud's head lowered like a scolded dog. What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to explain something he himself had no understanding of?

"What….What am I supposed to say, sir?" Cloud asked quietly, eyes never letting their focus on the floor waver.

The older man regarded the blonde with a look that could easily be mistaken for curiosity.

"How you were able to do that, for starters." Cloud paled at the man's words. How did he do that? How would he explain that? It would require telling this man about the voice, and the visions. And honestly, Cloud did _not_ want those tidbits of knowledge swirling through the Shinra Tower this soon. If he was going crazy, which he believed he was, then he would like to do it privately thank you very much.

But from the expectant gaze from the man sitting across the desk from him, it was apparent that he couldn't get out of here without telling him something. Cloud sighed, sinking into the chair and wishing to be swallowed up by it. What should he say?

Chapter 56: Tell him the truth, crazy as it seems.

Chapter 57: Tell him that you honestly don't know. Part of the truth counts right?

**Stats: Materia: 0**

**Intelligence: 62**

**Compassion: 98**

**Trustworthy: 81**

**Strength: 45**

**Sword skill: 45**

**Innocence: 100**

**Relationships:**

**Zack: 50**

**Angeal: 20**

**Genesis: 5**

**Sephiroth: 0**

**Reno: 5**

**Mystery man: 9**

**Author's Note: Hello, I apologize for not updating in a while. But school, and I was sick. But I have three days to type away at updates for all of my stories now! Anyway, tell me what you think please! I know this is similar to another path, but the outcome will be completely different. So don't worry. Sincerely, Kay.**


	31. Chapter 31

Every one of Cloud's survival instincts told him not to go after the man. They told him to run, or at the very least go to his next class. So that's what Cloud did. He turned towards the stairs and made a mad dash towards them. Whatever that man wanted, Cloud had a feeling it would be nothing good.

Dashing quickly down the concrete stairs, the small blonde once again found himself on the cadets' training floor. Checking his schedule, he noticed that he had World History. Sighing in relief at the normalcy of it, Cloud made his down the hall until he came to a door titled "World History, Cadet Training"

Pushing the door open, the youth quietly slipped into a seat in the back of the room. He was a bit early, so the instructor wasn't here yet nor were any of his classmates.

A sinking feeling settled over the blonde as he rested his head on the desk. Word of his little escapade must have spread like wildfire through the cadet ranks. The bigger boys must be itching to spar with Cloud, to show that they were stronger then he was. A small groan escaped the little cadet's lips. He didn't want to fight anyone! Especially just simply for a show of strength. Cloud tucked his arms underneath his head and allowed his eyes to drift shut.

Cloud found himself standing in a strange, barren landscape. There, situated in the middle, was a…woman. She was floating in a tank of what appeared to be mako and wore a strange helmet and collar.

An ominous feeling overtook the youth. Something deep inside of his being was telling to get away. To get as far away as his legs could carry him. But curiosity was Cloud's deadliest sin. The blonde moved towards the tank and observed the name etched into the helmet.

"Jenova…." Cloud muttered quietly. This woman couldn't be human. She was far too…inhuman.

Cloud couldn't resist. He stretched out an arm and allowed his fingers to graze the front of the tank.

A blazing pain seared through the small blonde, a million voices filled his head as he eyes snapped shut from the suddenness and ferocity of it all. The youth fell to his knees, gasping for air but nothing could pass the lump that had formed in his throat.

After what seemed like an eternity to the anguished teen, the pain began to ebb away. Cloud knelt there, breathing erratically with warm tears flowing down his cheeks. He was no longer crying from the pain, but from the emotional turmoil of it all. Why him? Why was he being subjected to all of this? What had he done to the planet to deserve this torture?

The choking sobs tore from the youth's throat. He was so confused. He felt completely alone, completely cloaked in the darkness that seemed to be making its way into his subconscious.

"Why…." His voice was hoarse and raspy. His eyes had begun to sting from the tears and his chest throbbed from the turn his breathing had taken.

"Hello Cloud. Good to see you." A velvet voice spoke from Cloud's side, a strong hand on his shoulder. Opening his red and agitated eyes, the youth was startled to see General Sephiroth on one knee beside him.

"G-General? Wh-What is this place? What are you doing here?" The smile on the General's face terrified but at the same time comforted the young teen.

"I've come to help Cloud. You would like help wouldn't you?" The cadet didn't hesitate in nodding at the man's words.

"I understand. You are confused. I was as well. But the voice you hear? You must not listen to it Cloud. It is the voice of the curse. The woman in front of you, it is her voice you must listen to. When she calls to you, answer." Cloud looked at the woman in the tank. The feeling of foreboding shook him to his core once more.

"B-but General, I-I don't think that's a good idea…." The blonde trailed off as the silver angel beside him chuckled. The man's arm slithered around the youth in a comforting embrace.

"Do you trust me Cloud?" Again the youth nodded vigorously.

"Then do as I say. I will help you." Cloud felt so alone, so desperate, so confused and scared, but now that Sephiroth was here those feelings seemed to wash away. Cloud sniffled, looking up at the General. Something was…different about this man, but Cloud couldn't quite grasp what it was.

Perhaps it was the smile adorning his lips. The General Cloud was used to seeing rarely smiled so warmly or largely. Or maybe it was the look in his eyes, the look that almost demanded Cloud do as he said but also appeared to be comforting. Cloud whimpered and clutched onto the man, desperate to feel safe.

If the teen hadn't been so terrified, if he hadn't felt so consumed by fear, he would have noticed the malevolent gleam in the man's eyes. He would have noticed the predatory nature of the smile. He would have noticed the wing that jutted from the man's shoulder. He would have felt the darkness creeping into his soul.

Cloud awoke with a start, ears ringing as the bell signaled the end of the class. The blonde blinked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. As everyone piled out of the classroom and the instructor went back to his office, Cloud heard a smooth voice in his subconscious.

_"I will be there, Cloud. In your dreams. But only there, for the time."_

_ "What!? But…you're the General! You live here in the Shinra Tower-"_

_ "That is not me Cloud. That is what they have made me to be. Do not be afraid. I am always there. You can speak with me anytime. But only in dreams will you see me. Do you understand?"_

There was a queasy feeling settling in Cloud, his heart was clenching and it felt as though an even heavier weight was looking for a place on his shoulders. But, the youth had felt comforted, understood, in his dream. The weight of before had evaporated under Sephiroth's touch, perhaps this feeling was the weight returning. Or perhaps it was a new weight being placed on his fragile shoulders by this new…source.

Then he felt it, a hand gently stroked his inner mind. Calming him, letting him think clearly for the first time in ages. However, after a soft pet, the hand seemed to vanish and the increasingly strong headache was back.

_"Please don't stop…"_

_ "That is all I am allowed to do as of now. If you were to give me further entrance into your mind, I could do much more."_

The pain was returning, as was Cloud's fear. The teen was desperate; he didn't want to hurt anymore. But…something inside of Cloud warned him that this wasn't right. Nothing about this situation was right. Not the voice that comforted him, not the reassurance he felt in the….new Sephiroth's presence, not the comfort that was offered nor the words spoken. None of it was right.

_"Do you trust me, Cloud?"_

Well Cloud, do you?

Chapter 58: Cloud trust this new Sephiroth, and allows him entrance a little deeper into his mind.

Chapter 59: Cloud tells this new Sephiroth that he can't trust him just yet.

(Note: Picking either of these will have a serious impact on Cloud's psychological health)

**Stats: Materia: 0**

**Intelligence: 55**

**Compassion: 90**

**Trustworthy: 82**

**Sword Skill: 10**

**Strength: 33**

**Psychological Health: 65**

**Relationships:**

**Zack: 50**

**Angeal: 20**

**Genesis: 5**

**Sephiroth: 0**

**Reno: 5**

**Mystery man: 2**

**Unknown Sephiroth: 20**

** Author's Note: This chapter was very…emotional for me. And I would like to tell you no matter what you pick this new Sephiroth will not be going away for quite a while. And to make him go away, you have to make the right choices. Also, before you go deciding that "there's no way I'm letting him into Cloud's mind further!" Take into account Cloud's mental health right now. Well, thanks for reading! Sincerely, Kay.**


	32. Chapter 32

Cloud swallowed audibly, his throat was painfully raw as the General's piercing gaze bore into his blue orbs. How should he go about starting this…?

"I just….I saw….it was you General…." Cloud trailed off nervously. The youth shifted weakly, the leather of the chair creaking quietly. The General's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, the feline pupils almost nonexistent in the sea of emerald green.

"Specify _cadet_." The venom in the Silver SOLDIER's voice felt as though it were seeping into his skin. Cloud's eyes trailed up from the floor, finding their way to the General's.

Cloud closed his eyes, his chest constricting making difficult to breathe. The young blonde steeled his nerves, forcing himself to open his mouth and speak.

"You were standing in the middle of a burning village." Cloud's voice almost squeaked as it came out. Tension hung in the air like the pollution in Midgar's air. It was almost choking the little cadet.

"You know more then that. It is apparent in your demeanor." The General's voice was monotone as he spoke.

Cloud felt so….naked under the General's searing gaze. The young blonde never felt so exposed in all of his life. How this man seemed to just know things….Cloud couldn't stop the slight shudder that ran through his lithe form.

"You were….crazy sir." Cloud winced at the way his brain had decided to word that. It didn't sound nearly as well as the youth had willed it to. And, judging by the subtle tensing, the General didn't seem to keen to Cloud's words.

"There was this….swirl of madness in your eyes sir. You weren't yourself, mentally anyway. You looked lost and-" Cloud sunk further into the chair, attempting to smooth over the situation seemed futile, but that didn't mean the blonde wouldn't try.

"Lost, you say." Sephiroth sat there, staring intently at the cadet before him. There was a chill that settled into his very bone the moment the boy had begun to speak. No matter the amount he wished to deny the words, they had struck a cord in the Silver hero.

"How…do you know this?" Sephiroth's voice held a tone that caused the young cadet to blink in surprise. The General's voice had lost its hostile tint, and now sounded almost….vacant.

This was the question the young blonde dreaded most. Cloud didn't want to tell his commanding officer that he heard voices…

Yeah, that would go over well.

"I…" Cloud was sweating profusely now, "I could see it. In your eyes, you weren't doing….what you were doing because you wanted to, you were doing it because it was…..I don't know sir. I guess, to m-me at least, it l-looked like you were only doing what you were doing because it was the only concrete choice." Cloud's voice had grown softer with each word until he was hardly speaking a whisper. The General's gaze was as terror-installing as ever, but the man's stature seemed to lose….something. Something the man always had before, whenever the youth would view him on television. An inner fire seemed to have died in an instant.

"S-sir?" Sephiroth's head snapped towards the blonde with a stomach curling _pop_. The dazed look disappeared, the fire burning behind the Silver General's eyes once more.

"You will report to my office every morning." Cloud could do nothing but nod at the man as he was shooed out of the office. No, shooed wasn't the correct term. It was more like shoved. Or thrown. The blonde stood there in the middle of the hall, to dumbfounded to do anything more then that. Why…? What had just…?

Cloud's head ached something fierce as he clamped his eyes shut and willed away the growing nausea he felt. Something, deep inside of his core, told him something life altering had just occurred. Not just for him, or the General, but for all who reside on Gaia.

Cloud made his way shakily back to his dorm, suddenly not feeling able to attend any of his classes. Heaviness and uncertainty weighed on the young blonde, causing the cadet to wince with each step he took.

Cloud stumbled through his door and collapsed onto his bed, falling unconscious as he did so.

He awoke in a place that seemed to be filled with blinding light and the smell of ocean water and…..flowers.

"Hello." A melodic voice spoke to Cloud as he rose to a sitting position.

"Um, hi?" The blonde replied as he rubbed his eyes, attempting to make them adjust to the overabundance of light.

"You're… Cloud right?" The voice reminded him of sugar in the summer. Sweet and something that stuck with you.

"I-I think so. Right now, I don't really know who I am. Most of my thoughts don't even belong to me lately." The young blonde felt…empty. Like a puppet on a set of strings, just dangling wherever the puppet master willed him to. Do this, say this, go here, be this.

"I know how you feel. Gaia can be selfish sometimes, only doing what it takes for her to live on and not really thinking about the people's help she employs. But you have to stay strong Cloud. You are Gaia's only chance, her last chance. Please, keep going Cloud. If you need to talk, you can find always find me." Her eyes, emerald green with such clarity and knowledge.

"What….? Where?"

"Slums…" The girl's voice faded out as Cloud was gently pulsed back into his own body.

Cloud jolted up, the scent of flowers still lingering on him as he pushed himself out of the bed.

He wanted answers. He didn't care what it took, he wanted answers NOW. He was sick of this, of feeling so…..robotic.

The cadet practically sprinted down the halls and stairs until he reached the doors that exited into the outer world.

Cloud blinked in surprise as he exited the building, it felt like an eternity since he had been outdoors, even though it was no longer then a day or so.

The slums, she had said to find her in the slums. But where should he start?

Chapter 60: Ask around for a girl around his age with emerald eyes.

Chapter 61: Go back and find a TURK to help finding the girl.

**Stats: Materia: 5**

**Intelligence: 60**

**Innocence: 100**

**Compassion: 95**

**Trustworthy: 85**

**Sword skill: 0**

**Intuition: 30**

**Relationships**

**Zack****: 50**

**Angeal: 15**

**Genesis: 0**

**Sephiroth: 5**

**Reno: 5**

**Mystery girl: 20**

**Author's Note: Just so everyone knows, chapters are going to get serious for a while. And also, after I finish the update for all the chapters there will be a small time skip to about a month or so before the SOLDIER exams. Thanks for reading! Sincerely, Kay.**


	33. Chapter 33

Cloud fidgeted in the plush chair under the General's unwavering gaze. It was now or never, if he was going to lie to the General he had better make it convincing.

"It was nothing like what you thought, sir. I-I just…I look up to you sir. I was s-surprised seeing you so suddenly, sir." Cloud could feel the Silver SOLDIER's skepticism radiating off of him in waves.

Cloud steeled his nerves and forced himself to look the General in the eye. The piercing emerald gaze seemed to demand him to confess any and all crimes and lies the youth had ever committed or told.

Sephiroth knew the boy was lying. He could feel it. However, the boy's attempt was quite endearing to say the least. It was also quite clever, using something that the he would be so used to people saying. But no, it hadn't worked. Sephiroth was not letting him out of this room until he knew what the boy knew.

Cloud's throat felt painfully dry and his hands felt clammy and disgusting. His heart thrummed in his chest so loudly the blonde was sure Sephiroth could hear. Time stilled as they sat there, eyes connected and determination persisting.

"I don't believe you cadet," the General said as he slunk into his own chair with the grace of a panther on the prowl, "In fact, I think you're lying. Knowingly, willingly lying."

The pressure consuming Cloud's head had the blonde believing his head was close to exploding. Sephiroth knew. As Cloud assumed he would.

"I assure you sir, I am not. I truly admire you, that is why I looked the way I did sir." The man before Cloud didn't look convinced in the slightest.

"That is twice you've lied you me, a superior officer. Are you going to try for a third time?" Amusement laced the General's words.

What should have been fear coursing through the youth was replaced by anger. The condescending words felt like knives stabbing into the blonde's pride. He couldn't stand for it.

"You have a strange definition of deceit, sir." Cloud clapped a hand over his mouth as the words left his lips. What was happening with him lately!? He would never have dreamed of doing things like this a few days ago, and now he couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut!

Sephiroth wouldn't lie; he was taken aback by the cadet's boldness. He couldn't imagine someone so young and puny having such courage. Rather then being angry, however, Sephiroth was intrigued. It was unbeknownst to him to meet a cadet who did not fear or worship him. The boy said he admired him, which was not worship.

"I have a strong sense of truth. Something you don't seem to possess, cadet." Of course Sephiroth was lying everyway possible with that last statement. He didn't care about the truth. He didn't bother himself with things that tedious. The truth was rarely true, at any rate. Sephiroth believed nothing and no one besides himself.

Cloud clenched his jaw, forcing himself to swallow the words that had risen in his throat.

_"You don't know what the truth is." _ The words rang in Cloud's mind. _He_ wasn't even sure what it meant. Not consciously anyway. Apparently some part of him understood this statement, or his mind wouldn't have tried to force it from his lips.

"Nothing to say to that cadet?" Cloud let an unintentional growl rumble in his chest.

I am sure you do sir. May I leave now? I have classes sir."

Sephiroth resisted the urge to smirk; his causing the boy such discomfort had a strange feeling welling up in his chest. What would normally be disgust was replaced with something very similar to…pride.

"So you do. Very well, Cadet Strife. You may go." Cloud almost leapt from his seat as he made his way to the door. Just as he pulled the door open, the General's venomous voice made itself present in Cloud's ears.

"This is not the last time we will meet Strife. You can assure yourself of _that_." The words sent shudders through the small blonde's body. His heart felt like a caged bird frantically trying to escape a cage that was slowly closing in.

The door clicked shut as Cloud dashed down the hall and to the elevators. Blue eyes fluttered as Cloud calmed himself. He couldn't help but trembling slightly, the General's tone had accented something much more then another meeting. Shaking his head slowly, Cloud stepped out of the elevator. He did have another class. Though what was it?

Chapter 62: History

Chapter 63: Free hour

**Stats: Materia: 5**

**Intelligence: 63**

**Innocence: 100**

**Compassion: 95**

**Trustworthy: 83**

**Sword skill: 0**

**Strength: 30**

**Bravery: 20**

**Relationships:**

**Zack: 50**

**Angeal: 15**

**Genesis: 0**

**Sephiroth: 10**

**Reno: 5**

**Author's Note: APOLOGIES! APOLOGIES TO ALL! I have been super busy lately and Sephiroth was being completely anti-social so everything I wrote for him sounded so wrong. So anyway, I AM SO SORRY! You may be wondering why Sephiroth's relationship is improved when Cloud lied to him. The reason being Cloud has piqued Sephiroth's interest. There will also be a time skip in the next set of updates. Thank you for all of your patience and support! Sincerely, Kay.**


	34. Chapter 34

Cloud was, in the simplest term, extremely overwhelmed. First the General, now the Vice President. For some reason that the small blonde couldn't even attempt to fathom, he seemed to find himself in such compromising positions nowadays.

Cloud began to wander the halls looking for a door marked "Stairwell". The youth was not too eager to make another encounter inside one of the metal boxes known as elevators.

Cloud, after much searching, managed to find the stairwell door. Sweeping the spiky blonde spikes from his forehead, the cadet started down the stairs. A cool breeze swept through the concrete walls, chilling the blonde to his very bones. Something didn't seem right….

"You. You are a SOLDIER cadet?" Cloud heard several loud popping noises as he spun to look behind him. A sable-haired man stood, arms crossed over his black-clad chest. Pulsing lines of blue were settled in the outfit, running parallel over his arms, legs, and chest. A set of large metal wings were placed on his back, the ends wielding deadly looking knives.

"Um, yes sir I am. Who….are you?" Cloud peered curiously at the man, the set of crimson eyes were fastened unsettlingly on the youth.

"I? I am nobody. Nobody you would know of." Quite footsteps echoed through the stairwell as the man circled Cloud. The blonde straightened immensely as he felt one of the wings brush against his shoulder.

"But….you have a name don't you?" Cloud twisted to look over his shoulder at the man, who was standing uncomfortably close behind the youth.

"Perhaps. Though why is that of any importance to you?" Cloud ducked his head, staring at his feet as the crimson-eyed stranger stared at him.

"It's…..just…I don't know. It's just something that people give to each other when they meet."

"You're wrong. We give our names to those we wish to meet _again_." Cloud wasn't sure he was imagining the emphasizes on the word again or not.

"Well Cloud, do you wish to meet me again?"

"I….barely know you though."

"Humans decide in the first seven seconds whether or not they enjoy the company of another." Cloud's heart began to thrum wildly in his chest. The man was standing eerily close now, his breath tickling the blonde's ear. Cloud blinked once; when had he backed into the railing?

"You try my patience." The voice was velvety and inviting.

Cloud gulped, swallowing the lump forming in his throat, and answered the man.

Chapter 64: "Yes….I want to see you again."

Chapter 65: "I….don't know if that's a good idea."

**Stats: Materia: 5**

**Intelligence: 53**

**Innocence: 100**

**Compassion: 96**

**Sword Skill: 0**

**Strength: 30**

**Manipulative: 0**

**Trustworthy: 85**

**Relationships:**

**Zack: 50**

**Angeal: 10**

**Genesis: 0**

**Sephiroth: 3**

**Reno: 5**

**Rufus: 5**

**Mystery Man: 5**

**Author's Note: I apologize for my lack of updates. My dad has been really sick in the hospital so I've been spending most of my time there. Anyway, I understand that these stories might be moving relatively slowly, which is why after I finish updating these chapters the next set will involve a time skip. Please review! Sincerely, Kay.**


	35. Chapter 35

Cloud clamped his eyes closed, rubbing his temples. Were the other cadets going through this? Not wanting to waste any more time, after all he was already late to his first class, the young blonde made his way down the corridor in search of an elevator.

Turning this way and that, Cloud happened upon doors that led to lounges, offices, closets, make-shift bedrooms, and bathrooms, but no where seemed to lead to a set of elevators.

Fed up with his useless sense of direction, Cloud opted for simply asking for directions. Consequences be damned.

What must've been half an hour later, the youth could have been seen stomping down the halls grumbling under his breath. Not a soul had passed Cloud since his encounter with Rufus Shinra.

Seriously? Did no one do work in this place? How did people deliver paperwork? Did the executives have some strange poofing machine that teleported the papers to each other? And where the hell were the elevators? Did he have to say some kind of password in front of a specific wall in order for the things to appear?

As Cloud simmered in his angry thoughts, the blonde turned another corner. Though it seemed Gaia was smiling kindly on him, for he finally found what he was looking for.

No, not the elevators. A person. Though perhaps "found" was not the proper word. More like "crashed into and then proceeded to fall flat on his backside."

Yes, that sounded better.

"Uh, I'm sorry! I- I was just looking for an elevator."

A large, bald man in sunglasses seemed to be glaring down at the teen. Cloud swallowed, his throat becoming painfully dry as a sense of fear crept into him.

A small grunt escaped the man, before he pointed to the left. Cloud followed his finger, and let out an audible sound of annoyance as the elevators met his vision.

What. The. Goddess. Since when where they there? Cloud knew he must have went down that same hall thirty times and not seen those elevators.

"Uh. Right. Thank you for your help." Cloud said meekly, his pale cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

Another grunt was his response before the man started down the corridor Cloud had just come from.

Cloud half jogged, half ran to the elevators. And, once inside, the youth slapped his head, chastising himself for his stupidity.

The blonde sighed, pulling his schedule from his pocket. Checking his first class; Cloud realized that he only had ten minutes left.

After going through a silent battle of whether or not it would be worth it to attend, Cloud decided it was better then not going at all. At the very least, the blonde could explain what happened.

Cloud spent the next minute running frantically to his classroom. Gently opening the door, the youth noticed the instructor in the middle of a lecture. Attempting to slip past the man would be stupidity. Standing there in the doorway would make him look like an idiot. So, steeling his nerves, the blonde walked into the classroom.

"CADET STRIFE!"

_"So much for a subtle entrance…" _Cloud thought as he turned to face the instructor.

"WHERE IN IFRIT'S NINE HELLS HAVE YOU BEEN!? SKIPPING CLASS ON THE FIRST DOES NOT MAKE YOU LOOK GOOD BOY!"

Cloud cowered under the Third Class's gaze, "S-sir, I accidentally traveled to the 68th floor and became lost."

"Hmph, I don't believe a word of that cadet." The instructor sneered.

"No sir it's true! You can ask…."

Chapter 66: Rufus Shinra

Chapter 67: General Sephiroth

**Stats: Materia: 5**

**Intelligence: 55**

**Innocence: 100**

**Compassion: 96**

**Sword Skill: 0**

**Strength: 30**

**Courage: 15**

**Trustworthy: 88**

**Relationships:**

**Zack: 50**

**Angeal: 10**

**Genesis: 0**

**Sephiroth: 3**

**Reno: 5**

**Rufus: 5**

**Mystery Man: 5**


	36. Chapter 36

Cloud stared wide-eyed at the redhead, who continued to move like there was nothing wrong in the world.

Chill? Reno wanted to chill with him? Why? Cloud quickly ran through their separate personalities and decided that they were far too different to be able to get along. Or were they?

But he did have classes, and skipping them would certainly do nothing to improve his status with his commanding officers. But Reno seemed like an alright guy and Cloud didn't have many friends….

"Sure. I guess I could….chill…..for a little while." The blonde's voice was uncertain as he spoke. Reno chuckled; the kid was too easy to reel in.

Reno smirked, "You wanna see somethin' cool?"

Cloud nodded, not sure why his stomach suddenly felt uneasy. Reno slung his arm around Cloud's slim shoulders and proceeded to guide him through a long corridor. After a series of twists and turns the cadet found himself seated inside what appeared to be a security room. The monitors cast an eerie glow around the room and Cloud found that this did not help his uneasy feeling in the slightest.

"Uh, what are we doing here?"

"We're gonna be some flies on a wall, every wall yo."

"…..Huh?"

Reno sighed, knocking Cloud gently on the head. "Geez kid, you don't know nothin' do ya? We're gonna spy on some of our fellow Shinra employees." Immediately Cloud shook his head.

"Couldn't that get us in trouble?"

"I won't tell if you don't yo." Cloud shuffled his feet, but the movement ceased as Reno shoved the younger teen into a desk chair before plopping into one himself.

"Relax kid, you're with me! The fastest TURK that's ever walked these halls! Ain't nothin' bad gonna happen to ya while I'm here. Now just sit back and enjoy the little show I like to call Cirque De Shinra…"

Reno almost laughed at the change the little blonde showed after only two hours. After the first few minutes the kid began to relax, after half an hour the kid had made himself completely comfortable, an hour later he was laughing along with whatever Reno pointed out, two hours later he was pointing things out himself and even making commentary.

Reno honestly couldn't help but wish he had found this kid sooner. He needed a partner in crime.

"I can't believe Scarlet stuffs her bra! And with old mission reports!" Cloud was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

"That's probably as close as she can get to having Sephiroth's hand on her chest yo." Reno's comment was the one that did it. The blonde literally fell from his chair and proceeded to laugh while clutching his stomach on the ground.

At the sight of the small blonde on the ground Reno's own laughs intensified. The redhead was bent forward on the desk with his head resting against his arms.

Cloud finally managed to gather himself up and pull himself back into the chair, still gasping for breath. The cadet continued to wipe tears from his eyes as Reno attempted to calm himself. After several more hours and even more laughing fits, the two finally exited the security room and Reno proceeded to show Cloud the way back to his dorm.

"Oh Gaia, I've never laughed so hard in my life."

"Tell me about it kid. Me and you need to do this more often yo. Lemme get that cell phone of yours." Cloud handed the red-haired TURK his flip phone, to which Reno responded with a snicker.

"What?" Cloud asked, looking curiously at the older teen as he examined the phone.

Reno blew a string of fiery hair from in front of his eyes, "They give ya cadets some cheap ass phones. I'll see if I can't get ya something better." Reno flipped the phone opened and pressed a few buttons.

"What are you doing?"

"Puttin' my number in your phone." Cloud made an "O" shape with his mouth and waited as Reno programmed in his number.

"There, ya call me tomorrow so we can hang out again. Alright?"

"But I have classes that I really have to go to. And I'm probably in so much trouble as it is because I skipped today-"

"It's all good yo. I'll write up somethin' that excuses ya from today's classes." Reno smacked the younger on the back in a playful manner.

"You can do that?"

"Imma TURK, I can do anything I want to yo. I'll see ya tomorrow kid." With that, Reno pushed the cadet through his dorm room door and waltzed back down the hall.

"Where the hell were you all day man? The instructors thought you weren't even real!" Jason was sitting on his bed, the SOLDIER training guide propped open in his lap.

"I….was just…..busy." Jason's eyebrow arched but other then that he didn't say anything.

Stripping down, Cloud began to change into his pajamas. The light blue flannel material, Cloud climbed into the twin sized bed preparing to sleep for the night.

After what seemed like only a few short minutes, Cloud heard the distinct sound of vibration coming from his phone. Reaching groggily toward his nightstand, the youth fumbled around for a few moments before his hand finally landed on the small device.

Squinting his eyes, Cloud read the name being displayed across the small screen.

"_Reno"_ Was written in blinking blue letters. Flipping the phone open Cloud muttered a barely understandable greeting.

"Hey kid, you actually were asleep huh?" Cloud began to nod, momentarily forgetting that his conversation companion couldn't see him,

"Yeah. What is it?" Reno smirked upon hearing the yawn accompanying the reply.

"It's tomorrow yo. You and me are gonna hang out." The blonde blinked, glancing at the alarm clock on his nightstand.

2:04 in the morning. What….?

"Reno it's like 2:00 o'clock in the morning."

"So?"

"So this is normally when people sleep."

"Sleeping is for wimps yo. Besides, I got somethin' even better to show ya then the security room. Are ya in or what?"

Well Cloud, are you?

Chapter 68: Cloud decides to see what Reno has to show him

Chapter 69: Cloud is completely exhausted and declines the offer

**Stats: Materia: 5**

**Intelligence: 60**

**Compassion: 90**

**Innocence: 98**

**Trustworthy: 75**

**Strength: 30**

**Sword Skill: 0**

**Determination: 60**

**Street Smarts: 5**

**Relationships:**

**Zack: 50**

**Angeal: 15**

**Genesis: 0**

**Sephiroth: 0**

**Reno: 35**

**Author's Note: Reno has definitely taken a liking to Cloud, and Cloud certainly enjoys making friends with Reno. But at what cost to his SOLDIER career? And is being friends the only thing Reno has planned for our little cadet? Probably not. But it's your choices that will determine whether or not Cloud takes the path Reno will lead him down (I'm not saying it's a bad one) or whether Cloud chooses something different. Please review! It lets me know whether or not to continue this story and if I need to improve on anything. Not to mention I will update much more quickly. Also, after these updates are complete there will a small time jump. Sincerely, Kay.**


	37. Chapter 37

Cloud liked Reno, or at least his gut told him he liked Reno. But Cloud had obligations. He couldn't just skip them for the sake of fun. Or friends.

"I would really like to, but I have classes. Maybe some other time." Cloud said.

"Whatever yo. It's your choice." With that Reno steered the cadet towards the elevators and proceeded to give him directions to his next class. Cloud thanked Reno multiple times, all of which the redhead shrugged off.

After parting from Reno, Cloud rode the elevator down to the SOLDIER cadet floors. Jogging down the corridor, Cloud found the class he was looking for. It seemed to be an agility course of some sort.

Cloud pushed the door open, making his way hesitantly into the room. He could see all the other cadets forming two lines at one end of the obstacle course. Just as he began making his way to the end of one line, a larger boy apparently of Wutainian descent shoved Cloud to the floor. The force caused the small blonde to sprawl 2ft away from the boy and knock his already throbbing head on the concrete floor.

"You should move faster if you know what's good for you." The boy's companion snickered as they made their way to one line.

Picking himself up, Cloud proceeded to gently rub his head. Pulling his hand away, the blonde found a small smudge of crimson liquid smeared onto his palm. Groaning, Cloud made his way to the opposite line. The young blonde let his eyes take in the obstacle course set up in front of them.

The beginning of the course appeared to be some sort of balance beam, though it was made from a log and on either side there was a drop of at least 10ft. Passing that, there was past that there was set of monkey bars that were situated over a large steel grate several feet bellow them. The monkey bars gave way to a large rock climbing wall that appeared to be made of real rock. Past that, there was a steep decline made from a glass-like substance. The decline dropped gave way to a rickety looking rope ladder which only seemed to have room for one person to go up at a time. At the top of the rope ladder there was a grizzled rope that hung from the ceiling, the drop from that must've been at least 20ft. If you successfully completed that, you would move on to a large cement pipe that you were expected to run through. But the most daunting thing was definitely at the end. There were three large walls all set in a row. It appeared you were expected to either run between them or crawl atop them. At the end of the course were two large, red buttons settled atop lengthy black poles.

"Hello ladies! As you can see this," The large-framed man gestured toward the obstacle course, "is a simulation of things you might have to pass as a SOLDIER in order to fulfill an objective! Those of you who can pass this will almost all pass the agility part of the SOLDIER exams. Those of you who can't, I'll see you on the infantry floor."

Cloud's throat was painfully dry, now knowing what was ridding on this course didn't settle well with him.

"The first two cadets who will be running this course are," The man paused as he flipped through the list, "CLOUD STRIFE AND SAIZO HIKARUI!" Cloud thought he was going to pass out, his head resisted every move he made and his stomach twisted so painfully tight he could feel his intestines grinding against each other.

As he stepped to the front of the line, the Wutainian boy who had shoved him to the ground already stood at the starting point.

_'This day just gets better and better…'_ Cloud thought bitterly; his head thrummed in agreement. Cloud was vaguely aware of the instructor giving them instructions, but the voice sounded far off and fuzzy. Like a radio station where the static overwhelmed the voices.

A starter gun rang through the air and before Cloud could comprehend what was happening, his legs had led him toward his balance beam. Taking care to step onto the beam with precision, the blonde hoisted himself onto the log. Sparring a glance at his opponent, Cloud saw him just beginning to haul himself up.

_"Wait."_ A voice said from deep within his mind.

_"This is a race I can't wait!"_ Cloud unintentionally argued back.

_"Trust me."_ The voice was somewhat gravelly, deep, and held an enigmatic tone. A sudden flash of red flitted through his mind. An ebony-haired man with milky skin and a set of crimson eyes.

_"Who are you?"_

_ "Vincent Valentine."_

_ "I've never met anyone with that name."_

_ "Are you Cloud?"_

_ "Yes. How do you know me?"_

_ "I do not know."_

_ "Then…how do you know my name?"_

_ "I can not explain something I do not understand. I presently feel this. You are running some sort of course correct?"_

_ "Yes. How do you know __**that**__?"_

_ "I dreamt it."_

As the conversation continued, Cloud spared a glance at the other cadet. He had taken three steps along the log when suddenly small jets rose from the floor. They targeted Saizo and multiple streams of strange liquid saturated him and his beam. The large boy's feet slid from beneath him and he slammed face first into the wood.

Just as Saizo landed, the log began to turn. Slowly at first, before gaining speed.

Saizo didn't stand a chance.

He couldn't find a grip on the log and slid off as it did its first roll, landing on the soft padding at the bottom of the 10ft drop.

"YOU ALL SEE THAT! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DO BEFORE THINKING! LOOK AT STRIFE! HE TOOK IN HIS SURROUNDINGS BEFORE PROCEEDING! THOUGH HE NEEDS TO DO THIS A BIT QUICKER HE'S GOT THE RIGHT IDEA!" The instructor shouted

_"You knew that would happen didn't you?"_ Cloud asked, taking a hesitant step forward.

_"Yes."_

_ "How do I prevent that from happening?"_

_ "...I do not know."_

_ "That's alright, you've helped more then I expected already."_ Cloud took a deep breath and proceeded with his next step. Suddenly, an idea struck him.

Holding his arms out to his sides, instead of taking things slower as his original plan, Cloud dashed across the log.

The jets rose from the floor, but by the time they began spraying the mystery liquid Cloud had already crossed to the other side.

_"Anything you know about these?"_

_ "I apologize, but the only obstacle I remember was the balance test."_

_ "Oh, thanks anyway."_ Cloud took a moment to study the bars and the grate. There were small mechanical devices hooked up to both the bars and the grate. They greatly resembled generators.

"Electricity…." Cloud mumbled. Cloud looked down at his hands, certain that if he touched the bars he would get the shock of his life, if he hit the grate he would have fallen several feet down and would be disqualified….. Clenching and unclenching his fists, Cloud felt increasingly frustrated. If only he had a pair of rubber gloves…

Wait. Rubber.

Cloud bent down to examine his boots. The soles were made of rubber! If he could only somehow get on top of the bars he could easily just run across. Cloud took the dark green scarf from around his neck and wrapped it tightly around his hands.

_"That will not completely stop the shock."_

_ "I know, but it will dilute it enough that I'll hopefully be able to climb quickly on top of the bars."_

Sucking in a breath, Cloud gripped the bars and immediately let out a yowl of surprise. The electric jolt coursed through him and he had to physically force himself to keep his grip on the bars.

Quickly, Cloud hauled himself on top of the bars and ran along the edges of the bars. Once he reached the end, Cloud jogged up to the rock wall. Slowly, the blonde reached up and got a good grip on the wall.

The youth began to haul himself up, placing his foot where his hand had been and reaching higher for another grip. Just as his left hand grabbed onto another rock, the rock gave way and he cried out in shock and fear.

Swiftly Cloud's left hand shot out and found another spot to grip. Breathing heavily the blonde closed his eyes, attempting to calm his nerves.

_"Do not let this stop you. Keep going."_ Cloud nodded meekly, opening his eyes and looking up the wall. He was halfway there. Another deep breath and Cloud reached out with his right hand, hesitantly touching the rock before gripping it firmly.

_"It's getting...really hot."_ The rock in his right hand was getting warmer as he gripped it.

_"Move quickly."_ Again Cloud nodded and reached up with his left hand for another rock. Finding one, he clasped the rock….and realized it was as cold as ice.

His fingers were numb from just a few moments of touching it. Sharply, Cloud grappled with his right hand for another rock to find.

Another yelp left his throat as an electric bolt shot from the rock.

_"They're using elements in the rocks!"_

_ "It would seem so. Move quickly and do not spend too much time on one. You are almost at the top." _

Cloud quickly finished the wall, not without a few burns though. The decline was not difficult, despite the fact that a large chasm split at the bottom. Cloud had to hastily push off from the wall and land clumsily on the other side. The rope ladder was just that, a rope ladder. It was rickety and Cloud ended up having to do most of it upside down as it turned over halfway through. Reaching the top, Cloud reached out and cinched the rope; swinging clumsily and ungracefully across before flinging himself into the pipe.

The pipe. Cloud had never experienced such a nauseating thing in his life. It would roll one way, and then the other; making it impossible for him to stand or even move for that matter.

_"Roll fluidly with the pipe."_

_ "Huh?"_

_ "Roll in a somersault fashion inside of the pipe."_ Uncertainly, Cloud followed the man's instructions. Making it through the pipe in a few minutes flat. By now, there was a steady stream of blood coming from the young blonde's head. Now all that was left were the walls….

Just as Cloud moved closer to them, battering rams sprung from the walls and smashed into Cloud's already bruised nose. Blood spurted from it and dribbled down his chin.

The youth groaned, falling backward and landing on his back.

_"Cloud. You have come too far to quit. You know this as well."_

_ "I...can't."_

_ "There is no can't. Simply won't."_

Cloud's eyes opened. The youth stood groggily. His head arguing every move he made, his brain sending harsh signals of pain throughout his body.

_"Crawl."_

_ "...Huh?"_

_ "On your stomach. Crawl."_ Cloud dropped to the floor and proceeded to crawl forward.

_"Keep your head down. Completely down. Face pressed to the floor."_ Cloud did as he was told; pressing his blood stained face to the floor and proceeded to crawl. He could feel the battering rams skimming atop his head. Finally, the blonde reached the end of the walls. The youth breathed a sigh of relief.

He could faintly hear the cheers from his fellow cadets and the voice of his instructor, "TAKE A GOOD LOOK LADIES! CLOUD STRIFE IS THE FIRST OF YOU TO PASS THIS COURSE!"

On unsteady legs, Cloud crossed the short distance to his glowing red button. Slamming his fist down on top of it, the blonde smiled in triumph as the darkness swallowed him up.

_"What? What just…"_

_ "You are unconscious."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "I suspect that final blow to the head you received was the cause, added with your exhaustion."_

_ "Oh…so are you…a real person?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Where are you? And why are you able to speak to me in my head?"_

_ "Where I am…is not important at the moment. As for my ability to speak with you, I am unsure myself."_

_ "Thank you for helping me."_

_ "I felt it was something I needed to do."_

_ "Will I wake up soon?"_

_ "I cannot say. I do not know myself."_

_ "Oh…are you in Midgar?"_

_ "No. I don't believe I am."_

_ "Can I meet you?"_

_ "Not at this stage in time."_

_ "Will I __**ever**__ meet you?"_

_ "I believe so."_

_ "Hey, I think I hear other voices. They're muffled. But I hear them."_

_ "I can believe it."_

Cloud knows he could come back to a conscious state, or choose to remain unconscious and continue his conversation with this man named Vincent Valentine.

What should he do?

Chapter 70: Wake up

Chapter 71: Remain unconscious

**Stats: Materia: 5**

**Intelligence: 60**

**Compassion: 93**

**Innocence: 100**

**Trustworthy: 85**

**Strength: 30**

**Sword Skill: 0**

**Determination: 65**

**Agility: 40**

**Relationships:**

**Zack: 50**

**Angeal: 15**

**Genesis: 0**

**Sephiroth: 0**

**Reno: 23**

**Vincent Valentine: 20**

**Author's Note: This became longer then I expected. If you're wondering why Vincent is able to talk to Cloud, it's actually because of a pretty insignificant thing from the original game. Cloud was the one who opened Vincent's coffin. Thus I thought it would be cool if, because of the fact that Cloud helped him, Vincent would help Cloud through this. Please review! Even if it's constructive criticism! Sincerely, Kay.**


	38. Chapter 38

Cloud blinked several times, the fluorescent light that gleamed off the white walls temporarily blinding him. Suddenly, the glare was blocked by a large silhouette hovering above him.

"State your reasons for being in the Science Department Cadet." Cloud blinked once again, there was something tickling his cheek that was beginning to agitate him.

Groggily reaching one shaking hand up, nimble fingers brushed this strange cause. It felt like….. silk? Long strands of silver silk…..

Wait.

Silver?

"Cadet Strife, ignoring a Commanding officer is a highly punishable offense." Cloud's ocean depths viewed everything in a blurred sense. The figure sounded familiar, and was apparently one of his Commanding officers, but Cloud's memory was just as foggy as his vision.

"I…..rem...sir." Cloud's tongue felt heavy and his words seemed to be indiscernible.

"I see." A long silence stretched on after that. If the blonde hadn't been able to see the figure still standing above him, Cloud would have thought he had been left alone.

But no.

The figure still stood there; its silver strands of silk gliding across his flushed skin every time the youth moved. Cloud's head felt far too heavy and his body was demanding rest.

A minute, an hour, several hours, Cloud wasn't sure. He wasn't exactly sure of anything.

Anything, except the fact that the figure had not moved. And the pools of striking green had yet to be closed, even for a second, from his blurred vision.

"Wher….I…..sir?" His voice cracked slightly, his cracked lips and parched throat making it difficult to speak.

"The infirmary." Cloud blinked, that sounded plausible to him.

"Sir…..who…..you?" The words left his lips like acid, burning him for reasons unknown.

It could have been the fact that the figure did not answer. It could have been the fact that the figure was still not blinking. Or it could have been the bile rising in his throat.

"You were injected with an anesthetic, among other things." The voice sounded icy and calm. But for estranged reasons, the voice rumbled deep within Cloud's subconscious soothing the burning sensation.

"I…..sorry…." The words hung in the air for minutes, or hours. Cloud wasn't sure.

"For what are you sorry about?"

"I…can be…..heavy." His words were separated with quiet, mewling yawns.

More silence. No movement.

"Do you know why you were there." This was no longer a question. It was a statement that demanded a response.

A wisp of a memory glided through the blonde's mind.

_Flaming red, concrete stairs. A steel door. A cackling laugh. A needle. A coil that seemed to have tightened immensely in the pit of his stomach._

"I…..think….I…..sick."

"So you chose to go to the Science Department rather then the infirmary."

"I…..think….red."

"Red?"

"I…..saw…red and…..tight in….my stomach. Strange…never felt….kinda hurt." Cloud was sure he was making no sense. However, the looming figure didn't seem affected.

"What kind of red?" An emotionless tone. Nerves heightened throughout the blonde.

"Fire…red…..and smoke."

"I see. I am leaving for the time. When I return, I expect answers." The figure moved, Cloud made an audible choking noise.

The figure stopped by the door.

"A problem cadet?"

"The…..bright…..hurt….." No sooner had the words left the blonde's lips were the lights dimming immensely.

"Thank….you…..sir…." His only response was the almost inaudible click of the door.

Sephiroth physically appeared the same as he always did; powerful, lethal, calm, collected, emotionless. But…..deep within him had stirred.

The blonde was in this condition because of Genesis. And Hojo. But mostly Genesis.

How had the egotistical man found the young blonde? What had been done to him?

Sephiroth wouldn't consider himself emotionally involved with the well being of the SOLDIERs under his command, but there was something…..there for the blonde. A feeling the Silver Elite had never experienced.

He had yet to decide whether it was a positive feeling or not.

The General stalked predatorily down the corridor of the 49th floor, glowering all the while. Upon reaching a certain Crimson Commander's office, Sephiroth did not bother with knocking. Instead, the Silver General all but tore the door from its hinges.

Genesis sat behind his desk, knee-length boots perched on the wood. A copy of Loveless rested in his palms and his cerulean eyes scanned the same page obsessively.

Sephiroth pushed the gnawing jealousy into his subconscious. The silver-haired man wasn't sure what was invoking it in the first place.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of my dear General's visit?" The sarcasm almost visibly dripped from the auburn-haired male's lips as he spoke.

"There is a cadet in the infirmary because of your actions."

"My dear Sephiroth, isn't there always a cadet in the infirmary because of me?"

"This one was so delusional after you were finished with him that he wandered down to the Science Department. Professor Hojo had found him."

"Well, that sounds a bit more interesting. What did he look like? I might remember what I'd done." Genesis's voice was grinding on the Silver General's nerves more than usual as of late.

"He is blonde. Blue eyed. Small. His hair is spiked." Genesis scratched his chin thoughtfully before shrugging his shoulders.

"I have no idea who you are talking about my friend."

"Do not give me your lies, Genesis." Sephiroth was losing his patience with the man.

"I am not lying. I have never met a spiky, blonde haired boy with blue eyes. Though that doesn't mean I would not like to."

"I know it was you."

"He specifically said my name?" A perfectly curved eyebrow rose slightly.

"He might as well have."

"But he didn't. So you do not know for sure whether or not it was me." Sephiroth inwardly winced. He had overlooked something. Genesis had not.

"My friend your desire is the bringer of life…." Sephiroth glared at the man, who had risen from his desk and now stood approximately six inches away from him.

"I would much like to meet this little blonde, to give him my best regards."

"I will not have you tormenting the cadets."

"You don't seem to care when other cadets are involved. What makes this one so special?" Sephiroth did not respond, instead turned and walked from the room with the grace and precision of a surgeon. He left so swiftly, he didn't see the smirk that played over the Crimson Commander's lips.

Cloud lay in bed, his senses somewhat returned. He remembered a conversation with someone, but couldn't recall who.

His neck was throbbing painfully. His ears were hot and his face was flushed. There had been something in that needle other then just an anesthetic, Cloud knew it.

Just then, the door to the infirmary opened to reveal…

Chapter 72: General Sephiroth

Chapter 73: Commander Rhapsodos

**Stats: Materia: 0**

**Intelligence: 61**

**Compassion: 90**

**Innocence: 95**

**Trustworthy: 85**

**Strength: 30**

**Sword Skill: 0**

**Magnetism: 40**

**Relationships:**

**Zack: 50**

**Angeal: 15**

**Genesis: 5**

**Sephiroth: 10**

**Reno: 20**

**Author's Note: So, I tried out something a bit different. I don't know if I want to include multiple different viewpoints that go to such extremes or not. Let me know if it was too confusing or it didn't make much difference or if it was actually better please! Also, thank you for reading! In the next set of updates there will be a slight time skip to about a month or so before the SOLDIER exams. Sincerely, Kay.**


	39. Chapter 39

Cloud's eyes flitted open, his pupils nothing more then small dots of black. Good Gaia, his head felt like it was going to explode. Where was he? There was a sense of warmth flooding through him however.

Snuggling deeper into the plush comforter, Cloud sighed groggily. The lights were fairly dark, helping to ease his growing headache. The room smelled of cinnamon, oranges, and some earthly musk the blonde couldn't identify. The plush mattress seemed to conform to Cloud's very body.

Overall, if Cloud were to recover anywhere, he was glad it was here.

Wherever here was.

"Hey, you finally awake in there?" A masculine voice caused the blonde to hesitantly open his eyes.

"I….wake….." Cloud muttered. The youth lifted his head as much as he could.

"Oh good, I was worried Professor Creeper might've done some pretty significant damage. How do you feel?" A small sinking of the edge of the bed. A gloved hand ran two fingers carefully across his forehead.

"I…head…don't feel…swimmy." This time, the full hand rested gently on his forehead. The leather was cool against his flushed skin.

"Geez Spiky, that bastard must've done a number on you after all. Do you remember anything?" Cloud blinked. A small recognition of past events swept through the blonde's mind.

"I…." A loud cough erupted from his burning throat, " I remember….red."

"Red?" A head of sable hair was in his line of vision now, sapphire eyes peering curiously into his own.

"It was…bright….crazy….never seen…hair…so color….."

The gloved hand ran through Cloud's disarray of blonde spikes.

"Red hair? Bright red hair? That's what you remember?" The tone wasn't judgmental, it was quiet and concerned.

"Uh….huh….." Cloud tilted his head so that the leather-clad hand was covering his eyes. Ah, that felt so much better.

A deep chuckle had pleasurable tingles spreading throughout the blonde's body at a rapid pace.

"You seem super tired. Tell ya what, you get some sleep and I'll go find the red-haired TURK responsible for scaring into Hojo's labs. Deal?"

Cloud nodded numbly, burrowing into the blanket as the Second Class SOLDIER made his way toward the door.

A quiet grumble from the blonde stopped the man in his tracks.

"What was that Spikey?"

"Thank….you…."

Zack smiled slightly as he mad his way through the door and out of his apartment.

"Have you seen Reno?" A while later, the Second Class SOLDIER was asking every soul he saw whether or not the red head had been seen recently.

"No Zack, for the tenth time, I have not seen Reno." SOLDIER Director Lazard Deusericus answered the twenty year old.

"….Did I already ask you Lazard?"

"Yes Zackary."

"Oh, well if you see him-"

"Be sure to call you immediately."

"….I already told you that too didn't I?"

"Yes Zackary." Zack stared sheepishly at the Director,

"Right. I'm gonna go find him myself." With that, the young man dashed down the hall.

"I'm telling ya boss, this blonde kid took a door to the face and didn't even bleed! If that ain't TURK material I don't know what is."

"Reno, he needs to have more qualifications then just not bleeding when struck."

"Struck with a _steel_ door! Not a drop of blood! He even woke up and got snippy with me. Just talk to 'im would ya?"

Tseng glared at his red-haired subordinate, completely ready to refuse him.

"RENO SINCLAIR!" A terrified howl erupted throughout the floor as Second Class SOLDIER Zack Fair finally found, and pounced, on his redhead target.

Angeal was exhausted, his mission in Wutai causing him to visibly sag as he made his way toward the apartment he shared with his energetic apprentice.

Cloud yawned, his head beginning to clear somewhat as he forced himself into a sitting position. As the youth stretched upwards, eyes closing as his muscles flexed, there was a pleasant calm that overtook him.

Smiling to himself, the blonde finally opened his eyes to find….

Chapter 74: A smiling Zack Fair

Chapter 75: A confused Commander Angeal Hewley

**Stats: Materia: 0**

**Intelligence: 60**

**Compassion: 90**

**Innocence: 96**

**Trustworthy: 85**

**Strength: 30**

**Sword Skill: 0**

**Magnetism: 40**

**Relationships:**

**Zack: 60**

**Angeal: 15**

**Genesis: 0**

**Sephiroth: 0**

**Reno: 21**

**Tseng: 5**

**Author's Note: I kind of fangirled in this chapter. Of course, that happens every time I write for Zack and Cloud. I tried something a bit different. Added multiple viewpoints. Let me know if it was too confusing or not please! Also, in the next set of updates there will be a slight time skip to about a month before the SOLDIER exams. Thanks for reading! Sincerely, Kay.**


	40. Chapter 40

Cloud began to panic as Zack attempted to face off against the General. Even though the youth could visibly see the emerald eyes focused on his sable-haired friend, the blonde couldn't shake the feeling that perhaps the General was actually watching _him._

Perhaps he was just being paranoid. Or arrogant. Or both.

When it appeared as though Zack wasn't planning on backing down, nor was the General, and it seemed that nothing Angeal said would change the energetic Second Class's mind, Cloud's mouth opened.

"I-It's okay Zack, I-I'm sure I can find my way." Zack's disbelieving gaze traveled over to his blonde companion.

"Cloud, I know how complicated these halls are! If I don't help you-"

"You heard him, Mr. Fair. He can find his own way." Cloud could have sworn the General's tone held a hint of smug victory.

"Angeal do something!" Zack sounded as though he was almost pleading with his mentor.

A perplexed look over took the Commander's face, his gaze shifting from his apprentice to the little blonde.

"Sephiroth, I remember what it was like when Genesis and I first arrived here. Things were so complex it took almost a year for us to find our ways around. Perhaps it would be better if Zack-"

"No. The boy said he could find his way. Now, unless either of you would like to accuse him of lying, I suggest you stop waylaying this cadet and let him start off for his next class." A surge of anger overtook Cloud as the General's words registered in his mind. The silver-haired man was using his own words against him! For whatever reason, the General seemed determined to keep Zack and himself apart.

"Th-Thank you Zack and Commander Hewley, but I'll be fine. Good day Commander Rhapsodos, and General." The last word left the blonde's lips like acid, lingering in the air as the door clicked shut behind him.

Sephiroth's lips twitched into an almost sadistic smirk. There was…something about the blonde. A fire had begun to rage inside of him the moment his eyes had landed on the blonde.

He would have this boy. No one, be them Zack Fair, Angeal Hewley, or the Vice President himself, would stand in his way.

Cloud grumbled as he shuffled down the hall, his spikes bouncing ever so lightly as he went.

That man, the man he had joined SOLDIER in hopes of meeting, infuriated him to no end! What was his problem? What had Cloud ever done to him? Why would he be so…

_Heartless._

Cloud blinked. A voice in his mind had said that. But…it hadn't been his own.

_Well, yes. I guess that was the word I was looking for._ Cloud answered hesitantly.

_I figured as much. That man always was a favorite back in his glory, apparently even Gaia's Champion was no exception._

"Gaia's….Champion?" Cloud whispered out loud.

_Oh, you didn't know?_

_ I…think I did. Maybe…_

_ Obviously you didn't._ The voice snapped, agitated.

_I'm…sorry?_

_ Hmph, so now Gaia's Champion is apologizing to me? This is too fun, brother, it really is._

One word stood out from the strange sentence.

Brother?

Cloud didn't have a brother, that he knew of anyway.

_I don't have a brother._

_ You…haven't been treated with Mako yet have you?_

_ No, I haven't._

_ Then you are actually correct, for once. We are not brothers._

_ Who are you?_

_ I am Sephiroth. And Sephiroth is me._

_ That…doesn't make any sense._ There was a chill racing along Cloud's spin.

_Does it have to? Does anything you've been told since arriving here make sense?_

_ Yes!_

_ Really? Because honestly, it doesn't seem like "General Sephiroth" is so encouraging of new recruits, does it?_

_ Well…_

_ And the Commanders are too terrified to stand up to him._

_ That's not-_

_ And let's not forget that Second Class-_

_ DON'T SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT ZACK!_ All of Cloud's anger and frustration was poured into that comment.

_…why not?_ Wait, was…no. It couldn't be. Did the voice actually sound like it was…pouting?

_Because Zack is my friend._

_ Just a friend?_

_ I…guess he is._

_The Forgotten City._

_What?_

_The Forgotten City. You can find me there._

_ But who __**are**__ you?_

_ My name is Kadaj._

A week passes by, Kadaj continues to talk, whine, shout, and basically arguing almost nonstop with the cadet.

It's not all bad actually. Kadaj seems to know how to handle a sword, and materia, and doesn't really appear to be afraid of anything. He was also able to help explain some of the strange visions and feelings Cloud had been having.

And Kadaj could actually be kind of…nice, in his own way. Encouraging Cloud through the occasional taunts, pointing out things Cloud could do that the other cadets couldn't.

Of course, Kadaj always pointed out the fact that he was the one who taught Cloud most of these things.

However, Kadaj did seem to have an extreme hatred toward Sephiroth.

And Zack.

When Cloud had met up with Zack to train one day, Kadaj had all but forced the blonde's brain from his skull in order to get the youth away from the sable-haired man.

_You don't need him, you have me!_

Today, Cloud and Zack had scheduled another training session. But given Kadaj's possessiveness, the blonde was debating whether or not it was a good idea to follow through with it.

Chapter 78: Go train with Zack

Chapter 79: Do something…Kadaj has been asking you to do for quite some time.

**Stats: Materia: 15**

**Intelligence: 71**

**Trustworthy: 95**

**Compassion: 96**

**Strength: 31**

**Sword Skill: 15**

**Innocence: 100**

**Heroism: 7**

**Relationships:**

**Zack: 68**

**Angeal: 20**

**Genesis: 5**

**Sephiroth: 0**

**Reno: 3**

**Author's Note: Well, I apologize for my lack of updating. My inspiration seemed to abandon me and that was the result. And rather than update something that just all together sucks, I thought not updating was a better option. Quality over quantity as they say. I would also like to take a small section of this to thank wHgoLDberG, soaringhawk32 1sunfun AnnaZaneFair ArrancarMaiden Candles In The Snow Hershey gurl InsaneOddBall Kappa Taicho Karano Kushina98 Noradin QLGingerBlade Renek Rhiannon98 Spenni Tsume Daitaro Uchiha Riddle WolfGirl129 angeles3579 dracochan1 kyojiUzumaki lightningstrike724 lilith dracul redrune75 for favoriting this. Also another thanks to 1sunfun Amayelle ArrancarMaiden Blackcat0989 Candles In The Snow Cesia Rune ChaosAir CloudStrife19885 DayDreamingDonuts Densetsu no Sasori Flame of the Shadows Hershey gurl Karano Liuzheng MischievousCuriosity NaarrMonster Project Hypocrisy QLGingerBlade Red Valentino Renek Sunset is pretty Toshiya-san Uchiha Riddle XSimplyxHopelessX Yellowdog262 angeles3579 dracochan1 langeweile lightningstrike724 lilith dracul redrune75 soaringhawk32 wolfawaken xXxIRISxXx for following. Please Review! Sincerely, Kay.**


	41. Chapter 41

Cloud's mind raced as he tried to think of something that would suffice as a distraction to the Silver General. The blonde didn't know much about the Silver Elite personally, he didn't know much about his likes or dislikes, however there was one thing every living soul on Gaia knew about General Sephiroth.

The man could fight like no other.

Hesitantly, Cloud glanced at the Crimson Commander. The auburn-haired male was continuing to look at him with strangely alluring eyes. As if feeling the small blonde's eyes on him, cerulean met youthful blue. A smirk played across the older man's full lips.

In a moment, Cloud tried to recall all he had ever learned or heard about the fiery Commander.

It wasn't much, but it was enough for a solid enough idea to form in the youth's mind.

Swallowing the tightness in his throat, Cloud stepped forward past Zack causing the intense look (No one dared to glare at the general) on the Second Class's face to falter.

"C-Commander Rhapsodos sir, I've always a-admired your fighting ability, and the fighting ability of the General sir. B-But I was curious as to who had the best ability with materia?" Cloud stuttered hopelessly, to him the question sounded terribly fake.

The Crimson Commander was another matter however.

His already glowing eyes shone brightly with excitement and desire, his deep laugh caused Cloud to involuntarily shudder.

"Why, I think it should be obvious. The General has absolutely nothing on my materia abilities." The Commander turned his nose upright in the air, flipping his hair haughtily as he did.

"Cadet Strife you should be-"

"A useful young man, with the proper training." Sephiroth's voice sent a jolt through the young cadet. With startled eyes, the youth's gaze traveled to the Silver General.

Sephiroth knew the blonde was only trying to divert attention from the argument, using the Crimson Commander to do this was hardly using the man at all.

"P-Perhaps a demonstration sir?" Cloud's voice was barely a whisper. Genesis grinned, raising one gloved hand, flames licking his finger tips and heat radiating from his palm.

"I would be more than happy to-"

"The Cadet should be getting back to his classes. Zackary, assist him." With that cool remark, the General turned and made his way to the center of the room with the grace of a panther on the prowl.

"Uh, uh alright. Come on Cloud…." Zack took the youth by the arm and began to drag him from the room, leaving behind the beginning of Genesis's complaints. As the entered the hallway, the sable-haired Second Class turned to the quiet youth beside him.

"Hey, you okay Spike?" A mute nod was the blonde's response.

"You don't have to be scared of Sephiroth. He's not usually like that. Yeah, he's callous but he cares way down underneath."

"Sure…." Cloud's voice wavered slightly. Zack reached out a gloved hand and ruffled the blonde's spikes.

"Let's just get you to your next class Spiky." Zack gently pulled the cadet behind him into the elevator.

They rode in comfortable silence as the elevator carried them down to the cadet training area.

"What class do you have next Cloud?"

Chapter 76: Sword Training

Chapter 77: Materia Training

**Stats: Materia: 0**

**Intelligence: 69**

**Trustworthy: 89**

**Compassion: 96**

**Strength: 30**

**Sword Skill: 0**

**Innocence: 99**

**Heroism: 7**

**Relationships:**

**Zack: 70**

**Angeal: 20**

**Genesis: 10**

**Sephiroth: 5**

**Reno: 3**

**Author's Note: Well, I apologize for my lack of updating. My inspiration seemed to abandon me and that was the result. And rather than update something that just all together sucks, I thought not updating was a better option. Quality over quantity as they say. I would also like to take a small section of this to thank ****wHgoLDberG****,****soaringhawk32****1sunfun****AnnaZaneFair****ArrancarMaiden****Candles In The Snow****Hershey gurl****InsaneOddBall****Kappa Taicho****Karano****Kushina98****Noradin****QLGingerBlade****Renek****Rhiannon98****Spenni****Tsume Daitaro****Uchiha Riddle****WolfGirl129****angeles3579****dracochan1****kyojiUzumaki****lightningstrike724****lilith dracul****redrune75**** for favoriting this. Also another thanks to ****1sunfun****Amayelle****ArrancarMaiden****Blackcat0989****Candles In The Snow****Cesia Rune****ChaosAir****CloudStrife19885****DayDreamingDonuts****Densetsu no Sasori****Flame of the Shadows****Hershey gurl****Karano****Liuzheng****MischievousCuriosity****NaarrMonster****Project Hypocrisy****QLGingerBlade****Red Valentino****Renek****Sunset is pretty****Toshiya-san****Uchiha Riddle****XSimplyxHopelessX****Yellowdog262****angeles3579****dracochan1****langeweile****lightningstrike724****lilith dracul****redrune75****soaringhawk32****wolfawaken****xXxIRISxXx**** for following. Please Review! Sincerely, Kay.**


	42. Chapter 42

"If you wouldn't mind." Cloud's voice wavered slightly, his ocean irises glancing up through his bangs to observe the man before him. The room seemed too small for reasons unknown to the youth.

"It's no problem." Kunsel gestured to the door, causing the young blonde's heart to jump. Slightly jogging to catch up, Cloud made his way to the Second Class SOLDIER's side. The halls were abuzz with Shinra employees going about their daily business, forcing Cloud to all but cling to the older teen to avoid losing him to the masses.

"So Cloud, where am I taking you anyway?" The cadet was surprised by how easily the helmet-clad man weaved through the crowded corridor.

"Uh I'm supposed to be going to Battl- umph!" Cloud winced as a particularly large man knocked painfully into the youth's shoulder, causing Cloud to lose his footing and stumble toward the ground.

Just before impact a muscled arm shot out and caught the cadet, wrapping around his mid section and pulling him back to his feet.

"You okay Cloud?" A weak nod was the answer Kunsel received. An aggravated sigh escaped his lips. Some people were just so damn mean to the new recruits it was unbelievable.

Kunsel patted Cloud gently on the shoulder as the youth attempted to steady his nerves.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay…I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize Cloud. It's not your fault." Kunsel started down the hall toward the elevators once again, keeping Cloud in his line of vision always.

"What class are we going to again?" The enigmatic Second Class asked once they were in the elevator.

"Battle Tactics."

"Which classes do you like the most, just out of curiosity?" Kunsel turned to look at the cadet, who had suddenly taken a large interest in a lose string on the edge of his uniform.

"Uh," Cloud's throat suddenly felt tight and raw, "I enjoy…Sword Training and Battle Tactics….and World History." Kunsel's eyes widened slightly at the last.

"Really? World History is normally the one all the cadets think is absolutely boring."

Cloud shrugged shyly, his chin tucked into his chest and his heart thrumming from the uneasiness that was growing in his subconscious.

The young man tried to swallow, however his throat constricted painfully as if all the moisture had been squeezed from it as it would a sponge.

"I like to learn about the world." And that was all the little blonde would say.

The rest of the trip was spent in almost uncomfortable silence, each breath felt as though it were cutting through the air like a rusty knife through metal.

"Here we are. Battle Tactics 101." Kunsel slapped the young man on the back.

Cloud shot the man a grateful smile accompanied with a quiet, "Thank you."

Kunsel smiled and gently tapped the young blonde on the nose.

"I'll see ya around Cloud." Cloud wrinkled his nose up, but a good-natured smile tugged at the blonde's lips as he pushed the heavy steel door open to enter his classroom.

"How nice of you to join us, Cadet Strife." A deep, sultry voice rose from the front of the class. Spinning on his heel, the young blonde came face to face, well face to chest, with a very fervid looking Commander Rhapsodos.

Snapping so quickly into a salute that he heard several bones pop simultaneously, Cloud stiffened.

"I-I'm sorry sir! I didn't think I was l-late!" The youth's stutter seemed more pronounced as Genesis's eyes stared unwavering at him.

With a dismissive wave and throaty laugh, the Commander caused blood to rush to the fifteen year old's face.

"You aren't late boy. In fact you are early. Quite early." As the older man situated himself behind his desk, one gloved rose to gesture to the room.

The empty room.

Cloud jolted as a sudden pounding roared in his ears. Was that his heart?

"Why did you take the initiative to arrive so early? Desire for my private company perhaps?" A Cheshire grin wrapped itself around the auburn-haired man's mouth.

"I didn't know you taught this class sir…" Cloud mumbled quietly. A quiet anger resonated in the blonde. Honestly, he was getting sick of mumbling.

"Well, than this is an unexpected surprise for both of us." Genesis's words left his lips in an enticing whisper.

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked, his voice a tad stronger than he felt.

Cerulean eyes twinkled brightly, alight with mischief and another emotion Cloud couldn't place.

"You get to learn from me, and I get such an eager pupil attending my class." Five minutes passed with small talk before the Commander stood abruptly.

"Bring me your phone boy." The commanding tone caused Cloud to wince and scurry forward.

Pushing his phone out in front of him like a venomous snake caused the youth's muscle to protest.

"W-Why sir?"

"I would very much like your number. In case of an emergency of course." After pressing a few buttons, Genesis thrust the phone back at the youth.

"Now, take your seat. Class will begin shortly." Cloud scrambled backward toward the seats.

"In the front boy, so I may see you're paying attention." Cloud did his best attempt at a glare.

His poor attempt caused the Commander to laugh whole-heartedly, tossing his head back as he did.

A short while later, Cloud sat quietly in the front row watching the Commander pace back and forth in front of the class. Occasionally the man would stop to quote Loveless, point at one of the squiggles on the chalkboard, or slap his leather-gloved hand down on the front of Cloud's desk.

The class passed slowly enough, the two hours dragging on into what felt like an entire year.

The day passed slower than molasses in winter. And for reasons Cloud couldn't fathom, the Crimson Commander kept showing up "for skill checks" and "encouragement."

The day wasn't all bad, Kunsel and Zack accompanied the young blonde during lunch. Well, it was more like Cloud and Kunsel accompanied Zack to the infirmary after he got a carrot stuck up his nose in an attempt to make the cadet smile more brightly.

After the rest of his classes, a quick dinner, and running frantically to make it back to his room before the night guards caught him out after curfew, the youth was finally able to collapse in his bed. Jason snored loudly beside him, a snot bubble rising and falling as he breathed.

A loud ringing awoke the blonde boy in the middle of the night. Grabbing blindly at his dresser, his small hand finally landed on the vibrating cellular phone.

Squinting as his eyes adjusted to the sudden abundance of light, Cloud read the name flashing on the screen.

Chapter 78: Zack was calling

Chapter 79: Genesis was calling

**Stats: Materia: 1**

**Intelligence: 66**

**Innocence: 100**

**Compassion: 95**

**Trustworthy: 89**

**Strength: 31**

**Sword Skill: 2**

**Confidence: 34**

**Relationships:**

**Zack: 70**

**Angeal: 10**

**Genesis: 17**

**Sephiroth: 0**

**Reno: 1**

**Kunsel: 30**

**Author's Note: Because it looks like Zack is going to be the first to reach the 100 in relationship points, I'm going to put this in here. In order for a person to be open for a romantic relationship option, their points have to be up to 100. After they reach 100 instead of only two options available, there will be 4. Two for the friendship category, two for the romance category. Thanks for reading! Sincerely, Kay.**


End file.
